Aku Bukan Bawang Putih
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Hidup Naruto berubah saat ia mempunyai Kakak tiri dan ibu tiri yang jahat, Kurenai dan Sakura. Dia selalu disiksa oleh kedua orang itu, hingga ia berhasil bertemu dengan Kyuubi, hewan ajaib dari Hutan. Dan disanalah takdir Naruto dan Sasuke terjalin, ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto,dan jatuh cinta?. WARN: SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Holla Minna-san.. ^.^

Kira bawa Fic baru nih.. Ini Fic hasil join bareng temenku. Jadi, ini adalah hasil karya 2 Author ( Kira bareng **Amach CiE-cerry Blossom**)

Fic ini adalah ide dari **Amach**, Kira Cuma Nulis doang.. Hehe..

Mudah-mudahan pada suka ya, ini juga Fic Fantasy pertama Kira. Jadi, agak aneh mungkin. Hehe.. Trus mungkin pendekripsian lattarnya agak kurang. Hoho..

Oia, buat **Ama **ini hasilnya, kewajiban kamu terus lanjutin idenya. He..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight MinaKure**

**Gendre : Romance, Fantasy (ga yakin), sedikit Fluff (disini belum ada)**

**Warn: Typo dimana-mana, OOC, OC, gaje, Boys love, Straigt, abal, dll**

**AKU BUKAN BAWANG PUTIH**

**By : Akira Naru-desu with Amach CiE-cerry Blossom**

**Summary: Hidup Naruto berubah saat ia mempunyai Kakak tiri dan ibu tiri yang jahat, Kurenai dan Sakura. Dia selalu disiksa oleh kedua orang itu, hingga ia berhasil bertemu dengan Kyuubi, hewan ajaib dari Hutan. Dan disanalah takdir Naruto dan Sasuke terjalin, ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto,dan jatuh cinta?. **

**.**

**.**

**Prologue ( awalnya)**

Namanya Namikaze Naruto, dan dulu ia hidup bahagia. Dia hidup bersama keluarga yang harmonis dan lengkap. Ayah yang baik hati dan ibu cantik yang penyayang. Ayahnya Minato Namikaze adalah seorang pedagang rempah-rempah, sedangkan sang Ibu, Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Ekonomi keluarga Naruto memang terbilang sederhana, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang miskin. Intinya, cukup. Setiap hari, Naruto kecil selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Disiapkan makan, diberikan baju yang bagus, dibuatkan ramen kesukaannya, dibebaskan main, diberi uang jajan yang cukup dan terakhir yang paling penting adalah diberi pelajaran dan nasehat hidup yang baik oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, itu dulu.

Hidupnya mulai berubah saat Kushina sang ibu mulai sakit-sakitan. Penyakit paru-parunya sudah parah. Dizaman itu, obat TBC belum ditemukan. Sehingga, Kushina meninggal diumur masih terbilang muda, 28 tahun. Meninggalkan sang suami yang masih sangat mencintai dirinya dan Naruto kecil sang anak yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Pasca Kushina meninggal, Minato menjadi seorang yang depresi, ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Setiap hari selalu mengurung diri dan menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Dan hal itu juga otomatis membuat sang anak menjadi terabaikan. Ekonomi keluarga mereka semakin terpuruk.

Dan disitulah awalnya hidup seorang Naruto berubah. Ketika datang seorang wanita cantik bernama Kurenai yang tergila-gila dengan ayahnya ditahun kedua Kushina wafat, dia terus membujuk sang ayah dengan segala rayuan-rayuan cintanya. Apalagi Kurenai yang seorang kaya raya mengiming-imingi masa depan yang cerah untuk masa depan sang anak, Naruto. Dan berhasil! Akhirnya Minato menerima Kurenai sebagai wanita yang akan dinikahinya, karena Minato sadar bahwa ia masih mempunyai Naruto sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

Naruto, bocah polos 12 tahun yang baik hati, tentu saja ikut senang ketika melihat ayahnya kembali tersenyum. Walau dalam hatinya, ada perasaan tak rela saat ibunya harus digantikan oleh orang lain. Namun, itu juga tak buruk. Karena ia tahu Kurenai adalah sosok yang baik hati... menurutnya.

Pernikahanpun dilaksanakan. Minato resmi menjadikan Kurenai sebagai istrinya. Dan Naruto juga resmi sebagai anak tirinya.

Sore hari itu, kereta kuda menunggu didepan rumah sederhana milik sang Namikaze. Rencananya, sore hari ini juga mereka (keluarga baru) akan pindah kekota Konoha, tempat dimana kediaman Kurenai berdiri megah. Untuk yang terakhir kali, Naruto mengamati kediaman sederhananya. Ada rasa berat dalam dirinya untuk meninggalkan tempat yang penuh kenangan bahagianya bersama sang Kaasan. Bocah tampan dan manis itu menghela nafas berat, kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Kaa-san.. Naru takkan pernah melupakan kenangan kita dirumah ini. Naru mencintai kaa-san, selamat tinggal."

Lirihan itu yang Naruto ucapkan terakhir kalinya sebelum ayahnya memanggil untuk segera menaiki kereta kuda menuju Konoha. Menuju hidup Naruto yang baru.

"Selamat datang dikediamanku suamiku, dan Naruto," ucap Kurenai setelah mereka sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Dua pasang _shapphire_ ayah anak itu, sedikit membola saat melihat kediaman yang 10 kali lebih mewah dibanding rumah yang mereka tinggalkan didesa. Lalu, mereka memasuki kediaman itu dengan rasa canggung yang kentara. Ternyata benar, Kurenai merupakan bangsawan yang kaya raya.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba Kurenai memanggil seseorang bernama 'Sakura'. Minato dan Naruto hanya bisa saling pandang heran, menunggu apa yang akan dijumpainya. Tak lama, Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink ,kira-kira berusia 14 tahun menuruni tangga rumah dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Iya.. Kaa-san!"

_Kaa-san?_

"Sayang, kenalkan ini Anak perempuanku. Namanya Sakura. Nah, Sakura kenalkan dirimu kepada ayah baru dan adik barumu!"

'_Anak perempuan?'_

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum sangat manis, sehingga sempat membuat Naruto terpana karena kecantikannya. "Namaku Sakura. Emm.. Apa boleh mulai sekarang namaku menjadi Namikaze Sakura, Tou-san?" gadis itu bertanya kepada Minato yang sedikit terkejut dengan fakta bahwa ia akan mempunyai seorang putri baru. Ia menoleh sebentar kepada Kurenai, meminta penjelasan atas hal ini. Seakan mengerti kemudian Kurenai mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya. Sakura adalah anakku dari pernikahanku sebelumnya," wanita bermata merah itu menjelaskan.

Minato mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum beralih kepada Sakura, "Tentu saja boleh, Sakura-chan. Nah, Naruto ayo kenalkan dirimu!" Minato berbicara bergantian.

Sekilas, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri ayahnya. Mata _shapphire_ ayahnya entah kenapa terlihat sangat.. kosong? Namun, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya,mengenyahkan segala prasangaka buruk itu. Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura, dengan senyuman lima jarinya ia berujar, "Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku Nee-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat manis diluar, namun siapa sangka dalam hati gadis itu mendecih.

'_Cih. . Aku tak pernah sudi mempunyai adik dari wanita yang membuat ibuku menderita hampir gila. Naruto? Nama yang menyedihkan. Cocok sekali dengan kehidupanmu yang akan terasa menyedihkan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar.'_

Dan Kurenai, hanya menyeringai ketika mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan putri liciknya.

**Kira n Amach**

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang sama ditempat lain, tepatnya dikerajaan Uchiha. Permaisuri cantik bernama Mikoto tengah memandang khawatir sang raja yang terbaring lemah diatas futon mewah khas kerajaan jepang. Sang Raja, Uchiha Fugaku, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh pingsan saat sedang diadakan upacara penyambutan untuk raja dari kerajaan Sabaku, dan baru saja sang tabib kerajaan memberitahukan bahwa sang raja terkena penyakit aneh yang sulit disembuhkan. Dan penyakit itu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan kekuatan rubah suci hutan ekor sembilan, yang biasa disebut Kyuubi no kitsune. Rubah yang hanya dapat ditemui oleh seseorang berhati suci. Rubah itu dikenal sebagai dewa kesembuhan. Mengapa disebut demikian? Karena, hanya dengan meminum air yang telah dicampurkan sehelai bulunya, maka penyakit apapun akan sembuh. Ajaib. Namun sayang, itu hanya sebuah legenda yang belum diketahui benar adanya. Tetapi, bagi Mikoto sekecil apapun harapan untuk menemukannya, ia tetap percaya. Dan harus percaya! Semua demi Fugaku yang sangat ia cintai.

"Putra mahkota..," panggilnya lembut.

"Ya, ibunda," sahut seorang pemuda yang dipanggil 'putra mahkota' itu dengan segala hormat kepada sang ibu. Pemuda yang berumur kira-kira 16 tahun itu menunggu sang ibu berbicara.

"Kau berikanlah perintah kepada prajurit untuk menyebarkan sayembara : bahwa siapa saja yang dapat menemukan rubah suci hutan untuk menyembuhkan raja, jika ia seorang lelaki maka akan diberikan kedudukan sebagai mentri kerajaan, jika seorang wanita maka ia akan kujadikan menantu atau selir raja," perintahnya membuat putra mahkota berwajah rupawan itu sedikit terkejut. Melihat gestur penolakan yang akan dilayangkan sang anak kepada dirinya, segera Mikoto memberikan pandangan menusuk kepada sang anak. Merubah _onyx_ menjadi merah darah dengan titik koma disekitar pupilnya. Sehingga, mau tak mau membuat sang anak mendesah pasrah. Ibunya, kalau sudah begini memang sulit untuk ditolak, sudah sifat seorang Uchiha jika menyangkut hal yang bersifat egois.

"Hn," gumamnya malas sebagai jawaban. Putra mahkota yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itupun dengan sedikit enggan meninggalkan kamar sang raja, berniat akan memberi titah kepada prajuritnya.

'_Aku yang menentukan siapa yang akan kujadikan Istri,Kaa-san. Tidak siapapun yang berhak mengaturnya.'_

_.._

**Tbc.. **

**Okeee.. Kira disini Cuma bikin prolog aja, SasuNaru belum ketemu, terus Sakura dan Kurenai belum nyiksa Naru.. hehe.. semuanya masih misteri.**

**Kira mau Minta pendapat aja, apa ini harus dilanjut? #lirik Ama**

**Akhir kata kira mohon..**

**REVIEWNYA ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 (b)

**Spesial thanks to : ss, siNaru ichi, Jaylyn Rui, Nitya-chan, iqichan, kannabelle b, de-chan love-OPFTNS, keylovemelt, Princess Love Naru is Nay, kkukhukhukhudattebayo, Quarta Hitsu SapphireSEA, Noirouge, Sachi Alsace, 989seohye, Icha Clalu Bhgia, yuki amano, ryanfujoshiSN, miszhshanty05, zheazz. **

**Kami haturkan terimakasih buat yang review dan bersedia menfave Fic ini. ^^**

**Balasan reviewnya singkat aja ya:**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi bakalan ada tidak? Maaf disini Itachi tidak dikontrak, terus Itachi juga diculik seseorang #lirik Amach XD**

**-Kapan SasuNaru ketemu? KyuuNaru juga? Dichap ini akan terjawab. He..#nyengir misterius**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight MinaKure**

**Gendre : Romance, Fantasy (ga yakin), fluff diganti dengan supernatural, familly.**

**Warn: Typo dimana-mana, OOC, OC, gaje, Boys love, Straigt, abal, hasil join dua author ,dll**

**AKU BUKAN BAWANG PUTIH**

**By : Akira Naru-desu with Amach CiE-cerry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Lima tahun berlalu, Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan dan cantik diwaktu bersamaan, orang bilang Naruto itu pemuda yang manis dan terbilang imut. Apalagi tubuhnya tidak setinggi pemuda yang berumur 17 tahun lainnya, Naruto mungkin lebih pendek 10 cm dari tinggi umum_ mungkin.

Dan hal itu, sungguh membuat Sakura 'Namikaze' amat tidak menyukai Naruto.

Alasannya? Jelas, dia kalah menarik dari Naruto.

"Si Durian-baka...," desis Sakura memanggil julukan yang ia maksudkan untuk Naruto. "Dia sok mencari perhatian kepada orang-orang!" lanjutnya kesal. Mata _emerald_ cantiknya mendelik tajam kearah Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni pemuda-pemuda (?) tampan yang menawarkan jasa mereka untuk membawakan belanjaannya.

"_Naru-chan, boleh aku selalu membantu membawakan belanjaanmu setiap hari? Ini Pasti berat."_

"_Tidak, olehku saja Naru-chan!"_

"_Apa sih? Sama aku saja Naru-chan!"_

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang bersarang dari jidatnya yang lebar. (Jujur, si Author ketawa nista pas ngetik ini)

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kurenai disamping Sakura. Ia heran saat melihat putri cantiknya berwajah tertekuk.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran untuk si durian-baka itu Kaa-san! Dia merebut semua perhatian pemuda-pemuda itu!" sungut Sakura benar-benar cemburu kepada Naruto. Hey! Dia kan wanita cantik? Siapapun tahu, kalau Sakura itu gadis paling cantik diKonoha, tapi kenapa Naruto yang harus mendapatkan semua perhatian itu sih?

'_Apa bagusnya dia sih? Mereka apa tidak melihat, kalau si Baka itu laki-laki? Cih.. Sebenarnya apa yang si baka punya? Sampai-sampai efek 'itu' Kaa-san tidak mempan?' _batinnya menggerutu penuh dengan kemarahan.

Lalu Kurenai mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah halamannya, ia melihat Naruto lagi-lagi diantar oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan seusai dari pasar. Naruto, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, lantas ia mencari siapa gerangan yang telah membuat dirinya merinding seketika.

_Shapphire_ bertemu_ rubby_.

'_Ck.. Pantas saja merinding. Lah.. orang yang memandangku nenek sihir, ttebayou!_'pikirnya seraya terus membalas tatapan tajam Kurenai dengan pandangan datar, sang ibu tiri yang dulu sekali ia anggap baik hati namun sekarang berbalik fakta. Kemudian ia menglihkan kembali kearah pemuda-pemuda yang berada disekitarnya.

Naruto tersenyum, senyuman yang rasanya sangat manis saat dilihat orang.

Blush!

Yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona dan meleleh dalam jerat bak malaikatnya itu.

"_Minna.. Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku, kalian boleh kembali!" ucapnya mengusir. Mengusir dengan cara Naruto yang manis tentunya.

Dan?

Dengan senang hati para pemuda yang mendadak jadi pembantu Naruto itu berpamitan kepada Naruto. Lalu, pemuda manis itu memandang kearah bangunan megah didepannya, mendapati Kurenai dan Sakura telah memasuki rumahnya.

'_Sekarang, apa lagi yang mereka akan lakukan padaku?'_ batinnya miris dengan nasibnya yang penuh penderitaan.

Siapa sangka, kedua orang berparas cantik yang terlihat baik itu malah mempunyai hati yang sangat busuk. Memperlakukan Naruto layaknya budak yang tak punya harga. Memerintah seenaknya, menyiksa fisik maupun batin tanpa tahu ia mempunyai kesalahan apa kepada mereka. Kenapa kedua orang itu sangat membenci dirinya? Sampai sekarang itu masih menjadi misteri banginya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya sendiri, karena jika ia melawan maka..

Ayahnya dalam bahaya.

Naruto tahu, Kurenai bukanlah orang biasa. Ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan pikiran seseorang. Entah kekuatan apa itu, yang pasti ia mengetahuinya saat dirinya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan wanita itu dengan anaknya yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"NARUTOOO! CEPAT BAWA SEMUA BARANG BELAJAAN ITU KEMARI! DASAR LELET!" itulah semburan pertama yang ia terima dari Kurenai ketika ia baru satu langkah memasuki rumahnya.

Melihat gelagat Kurenai yang sangat menyeramkan, membuat si pirang ciut. Wanita itu, bahkan seramnya melebihi seorang penyihir yang pernah diketahuinya dari cerita penduduk. Hatinya kembali mencelos ketika mengingat dia adalah ibu tirinya.

Ayahnya benar-benar telah dipengaruhi kekuatan misterius wanita itu.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM BAKA?! CEPAT KAMI KELAPARAN!" Kali ini bentakan yang terdengar hiperbola itu berasal dari sang kakak tiri.

"I-iya. Gomen Kaa-sama, Nee-sama." Sedikit gemetar, Naruto segera beranjak kedapur. Mempersiapkan hidangan untuk kedua wanita itu. Kemampuan yang cukup terampil, membuat Naruto dengan cepat membuat hidangan makan siang itu. keahlian dalam memasaknya memang jangan diragukan lagi, dari kecil Naruto selalu diajari oleh ibunya untuk memasak. Walaupun dia seorang lelaki, bukan berarti ia tidak boeh memasak. Hidup mandiri, itulah yang selalu Kushina ajarkan. Dan betapa berharganya pelajaran itu bagi Naruto. Karena, entah bagaimana nasib anak malang itu jika ia tidak memasak dengan rasa yang enak. Satu kali saja ia tidak melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendak dua wanita itu, maka bersiaplah mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk.

Kruyuuuuk!

"Lapaaar sekali..," keluhnya pelan saat merasakan perih diarea perutnya yang sama sekali belum terisi makanan. Dari kemarin malam, sesungguhnya Naruto sedang mengalami hukuman dari sang ibu tiri. Ia takkan diberikan makanan sebelum petang datang. Kesalahan kecil saja ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lumayan berat, apalagi jika ia melakukan kesalahan yang besar?

Oh.. Sungguh kejam, bahkan ia sendiri bergidik membayangkannya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa berharap agar sang ayah cepat pulang dari pekerjaannya, karena jika sang ayah berada disampingnya setidaknya dua wanita itu akan berakting manis kepadanya.

Sayangnya, sanga ayah hanya pulang dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu satu kali.

"Kaa-sama, Nee-sama makan siang sudah siap!"

"Kenapa lama sekali Baka?! Kau sengaja membuat kami kelaparan hah ?!"

"Go-gomen Nee-sama."

**Kira n Amach**

Syuut!

Mata onyx itu berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil berbentuk bintang. Pemuda tampan yang tengah berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya itu nampak sangat serius memusatkan mata dan pikirannya untuk mencapai titik busur.

Set!

Duk!

"Waaah... Sasuke-sama semakin hebat saja," puji seseorang ketika melihat sang putera mahkota berumur 21 tahun itu melemparkan 6 kunai tepat pada titik busur masing-masing yang ditempatkan ditempat yang berbeda.

'_Kekuatan matanya bahkan melebihi sang raja sebelumnya, sebuah Mangekyo Sharingan abadi! Kekuatan besar khas Uchiha benar-benar telah diwariskan nenek moyangnya._'

Uchiha Sasuke, sang putera mahkota yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda sempurna yang sangat tampan, jenius serta mewarisi kekuatan nenek moyang sang Uchiha, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Madara. Sasuke uchiha, diramalkan sebagai keturunan terakhir yang mendapatkan kekuatan ini.

Keajaiban.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi kerajaan Uchiha, karena seharusnya kekuatan mata itu sudah tersegel dan tak pernah bisa menurun lagi sejak raja sebelumnya, Uchiha Kagami. Entah bagaimana, Fugaku dan Mikot berhasil membangkitkannya kembali. Pada zaman ini, kekuatan seperti itu dan para penyihir telah tiada.

"Sasuke-sama, waktu beratih anda sudah cukup. Sekarang waktunya penjamuan siang," ucap pria yang sedari tadi berada disekitar Sasuke dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Pemuda berperangai dingin dan kalem itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, dikala pengawal pribadinya berucap demikian.

"Hn," gumamnya pendek. Matanya kembali terbuka, dan mata Sharingan itu kembali menjadi batu onyx yang legam.

Lalu?

Dengan segala ketangguhannya, putera mahkota itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam istana.

"Kakashi?" suara baritone rendah itu memanggil sang pengawal penuh kharisma.

"Ya, Yang mulia?"

"Bersiaplah.. Sepertinya kita akan segera berpetualang." Katanya membuat sang pengawal terpaku dengan mata membola.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Masalah Ratu, biar aku yang urus. Persiapkanlah 2 kuda tertangguh diistana ini, senjata, dan perbekalan yang cukup. Malam ini, tepat pada buan purnama, kita berangkat." Ucapnya tenang seraya beralu.

Kakashi mendesah_pasrah. "Dia sangat keras kepala, benar-benar mewarisi sifat ayahnya. Yare-yare.. Apa boleh buat? Sepertinya mengawal calon raja mengembara merupakan misi tertinggiku. Haaahh.."

...

Aneh.

Itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi sang raja. Lima tahu berlalu, tapi raja tak pernah terbangun. Seperti orang mati, jika saja tak melihat nafasnya yang masih teratur. Sejak sayembara itu disebarluaskan, bahkan sampai ke negeri seberang, banyak tabib atau orang-orang yang lalu lalang keistana untuk menyembuhkan sang raja. Namun, tak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Kondisi raja bahkan tak sedikitpun mengalami perkembangan. Tabib kerajaan berkata: bahwa tubuh Fugaku tidak terjangkit penyakit apapun, bahkan untuk membuktikannya sampai saat ini kondisi tubuhnya sehat bugar, masih sama seperti terakhir kali tak sadarkan diri. Terkesan awet muda, tidak benar-benar tidak mengalami perubahan. Bertambah kuruspun tidak, apalagi bertambah keriput.

Hal itu sedikit membuat Mikoto putus asa.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, penjamuan telah siap, Putera mahkota telah menunggu." Salah satu dayang membungkuk hormat seraya berucap.

Sang Ratu menoleh. Dengan segala keanggunannya ia mengangguk sembari berdiri. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Mikoto kembali berbalik.

_Onyx_nya menatap lembut pria dewasa yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Lalu Mikoto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mengecup dahi sang suami penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Fugaku-kun. Bersabarlah.. Aku yakin seseorang pasti datang membawa keselamatan bagimu," lirihnya sendu. Menarik nafas dalam, kemudian sang ratu itu berlalu pergi.

Suasana makan berjalan dengan penuh ketenangan seperti biasa. Menontonkan segala tatak rama seorang penghuni istana. Sesekali pemuda bersurai melawan gravitasi itu melirik kearah sang Ibunda yang masih bergelung dengan jamuan didepannya,sedangkan ia telah selesai menyantap makanan buatan koki Chouji, koki khusus istana .

Ia menghirup napas dalam saat melihat sang ibunda telah selesai, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia berujar.

"Kaa-san..," jika Sasuke sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel panggilan istana, itu berarti ada sebuah keinginan yang diminta kepada Mikoto. Dan sang Ibunda sungguh tahu persis apa yang anaknya inginkan sekarang.

Ia mendesah pelan sebelum tatapannya terarah kepada sang putera. Ia sudah memutuskan...

"Pergilah Sasuke. Kaa-san mohon, temukan Kyuubi no Kitsune dan pembawanya. Bawalah obat untuk menyembuhkan Tou-sanmu." Suara bergetar yang terdengar putus asa ditelinga Sasuke saat mendengar ibunya bersuara semakin membuat kobaran semangat Sasuke bertambah untuk mengembara mencari obat itu. Samar-samar Sasuke melihat linangan kecil disudut mata ibunya, ia tahu sang ratu sedang menahan tangisnya. Hatinya terasa semakin perih.

"Kali ini Kaa-san mengizinkanmu pergi Suke. Kaa-san mohon bawalah sang penyelamat itu."

Memejamkan matanya, kemudian Sasuke berujar mantap. "Percayakan semuanya padaku,Kaa-san."

.

**Kira n Amach**

**.**

_Didalam sebuah hutan rimba nan gelap, berdiri dua ekor binatang ditepi sebuah sungai yang jernih sedang mengamati beberapa manusia yang yang sedang mencari sesuatu tanpa menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua._

"_Khukhu.. Carilah aku sepuas kalian semua wahai manusia serakah! Sampai matipun kau takkan pernah bisa menemukanku dengan mata busuk kalian! Khukhu.."_

"_Hanya seorang berhati suciah yang bisa melihatku dengan mata batinnya. Sayangnya, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi."_

"_Hmm, tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

_Mata Rubby itu mendelik tajam kearah sosok rakun didepannya. Kemudian, sang rubah menyeringai sehingga kedua taring tajamnya terlihat jelas, menambah kengerian kedalam wajah rubah berbulu oranye itu._

"_Khe.. Kita lihat saja Shukaku. Aku takkan pernah menolak jika majikanku seorang berhati suci." _

_Sang sahabat bernama Shukaku itu mendengus. "Kau lupa bahwa aku seorang pembaca masa depan Kyuu?"_

_Rubah berekor sembilan itu menoleh cepat kearah sang rakun. Dengan mata terbelalak Kyuubi berujar, "Jangan bilang..," katanya menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan ambigu. _

"_Ya, seorang penyelamat akan datang kepadamu.."_

_._

**Kira n Amach**

**.**

Mata sebiru lautan hawai itu terpaku pada langit malam yang menyajikan sebuah pemandangan yang amat indah dengan bintang sebagai hiasan alam. Kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya tertidur diatas genting.

Nah lo? Genting?

Suatu kebiasaan aneh yang dimiliki Naruto ketika ia merasa sedih atau rindu pada seseorang. Lagi-lagi pemuda malang itu mendapatkan perlakukan yang tidak adil bagi dirinya dari kedua wanita yang hobby menyiksanya itu. Wajahnya terihat pucat, bibir yang biasa memerah itu terlihat pecah dan kering.

"Kaa-san.." Ia mulai berbicara sendiri seraya melihat kearah satu bintang, "hari ini Naru tidak dapat makan lagi. Rasanya, lapar sekali. Kali ini Naru hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Bahkan Naru yakin itu bukan kesalahan. Tapi kenapa Naru terus seperti ini?" tanyanya pahit kepada sang bunda yang ia anggap sedang mengawasinya diatas sana lewat sebuah bintang.

"Mereka bilang Naru tidak boleh mengambil jalan umum ketika sedang kepasar. Naru harus melewati hutan. Tapi itukan memakan waktu lama, jaraknya juga tiga kali lipat. Apa salahnya Naru protes? Tapi mereka menganggap Naru melawan mereka, dan mereka marah. Nee-sama juga menampar Naru lagi," katanya panjang lebar dengan suara yang terdengar amat lirih dan lemas. Siapapun jika ia mendengar suara itu, pasti juga akan ikut merasakan kesedihan didalamnya.

Ia mendesah panjang nan berat. Menanggung beban ini sendiri cukup membuatnya lelah. Kemudian, kelopak putih agak karamel itu menutup, menyembunyikan _shapphire_ yang menyendu.

"Kuharap akan datang sebuah keajaiban kepada hidupku. Ingin sekali rasanya melepaskan pengaruh 'itu' pada Tou-san."

Harapan kecil dari seorang pemuda baik hati itu terlontar, semoga Kami-sama mendengarnya.

Dengan tubuh yang terasa lemas, Naruto beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya, melindungi dirinya dari lilitan udara Konoha yang menyayat kulit. Lalu, pemuda pirang itu menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya kearah langit berbintang. Tersenyum lembut kemudian berujar pelan.

"Oyasumi.. Kaa-san.. Tou-san."

.

**Kira n Amach**

**.**

Waktu yang ditempuh untuk mendaki tanpa berhenti kedaerah datar dititik tertinggi Puncak gunung Gunkan (wilayah kerajaan Uchiha) tidak lebih dari setengah jam, walaupun jalan setapaknya semakin curam dan sedikit licin untuk dilalui. Sekarang angin bertiup semakin kencang dan membersihkan langit, sinar bulan purnama memperjelas bentuk lanskap. Tetapi, tanpa awan, sehingga awan terasa lebih dingin.

Kakashi menatap punggung tegap Sasuke dari belakang, yang saat ini tengah menaiki kuda hitam khususnya dengan gagah. Jika dalam keadaan biasa saja, dia menganggap keputusan untuk melewati puncak gunung tengah malam adalah keputusan yang sangat nekad dan sama sekali tidak bijaksana. Tapi, dengan adanya calon raja didepannya, tak ada yang mustahil. Sasuke adalah keturunan langsung dari seorang Uchiha, serta mewarisi segala kekuatannya. Seseorang yang dikatakan peramal kerajaan adalah seorang pemimpin masa depan yang agung dan bijaksana. Ia percaya itu.

"Sasuke-sama. Sebaiknya, kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, sepertinya disini tidak terlalu buruk," ungkapnya kepada Sasuke seraya memutar-mutar kuda putihnya mengamati sekitar yang lumayan nyaman untuk sekedar beristirahat dan menyalakan unggun.

"Hn, baiklah. Mungkin kita akan bermalam disini," setuju Sasuke seraya turun dari kuda hitamnya. Lantas, ia mengaitkan tali yang terhubung dengan kudanya kesebuah dahan pohon. Kakashipun mengikutinya, segera mempersiapkan unggun untuk sang putera mahkota.

'_Semuanya akan dimulai saat ini. Aku akan membawa seorang pemilik Kyuubi itu untukmu Tou-san. Aku berjanji.'_

...

Sasuke terbangun, saat dirasa mentari menampakan cahayanya diufuk timur. Ia menggeliat sedikit meringankan ototnya yang sedikit terasa kaku. Tidur daam keadaan duduk, bukan hal yang biasa untunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearh sekitar, mencari sosok setia yang selalu menemaninya.

Dimana Kakashi?

Pertanyaan itu timbul ketika ia tidak mendapati secuil kepala keperakan pengawal pribadinya itu. iapun beranjak, samar-samar telinganya menangkap sebuah riak air. Sepertinya sebuah sungai.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-sama!" sapa Kakashi dibawah sungai dangkal itu. Badannya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, sepertinya sedang mandi. Tapi, kenapa ia membawa panah?

"Hn. Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tangannya mulai menaggalkan Kimono khas seorang 'pengembara' yang ia pakai. Sepertinya, mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat, airnya jernih. Mungkin akan membuat badannya lebih segar.

"Menangkap ikan untuk sarapan!" Jawab Kakashi seraya memperlihatkan seekor ikan mas yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian ia menceburkan dirinya kesungai. Aaah! Segarnya!

Mata_ onyx_nya berubah merah dengan pupil tiga koma disekitarnya. Ia menatap kebawah air dalam diam berkonsentrasi, tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang dibuat Kakashi karena ikannya lagi-lagi gagal ia dapatkan.

Lalu?

"Apakah ini sudah cukup?" dengan datarnya Sasuke menunjukan tiga ekor ikan mas berukuran besar kearah pengawalnya.

"HE?"

Kakashi menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patahnya ia menoleh kearah ikan yang berada disebelah tangannya. Kecil, warnanya merah lagi. Ia cengok sendiri. Padahal sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia berusaha menangkap ikan itu. Tetapi, kenapa baru saja Sasuke mencebur dua menit kedalam sungai, pemuda itu langsung mendapatkan tiga ekor ikan mas? Besar-besar pula! Dunia memang tak adil untuknya.

"Haah..," Kakashi mendesah pasrah, "Anda membuatku merasa tidak berguna disini Sasuke-sama," ucap Kakashi lemas.

Sasuke menyeringai seraya mendengus. "Kau memang kurang berguna," timba Sasuke kejamnya, menembus langsung jantung Kakashi yang saat ini tengah pundung menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam sungai.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan maui-main! Kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan!"

'SIAPA YANG MAIN-MAIIIIN?' Teriak Kakashi dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mendengarmu boneka sawah!"

"Go-gomen. Heheh.."

.

**Kira n Amach**

**.**

"_Bangunah Naruto.. Segera pergi kehutan dan jemput takdirmu"_

"_Naruto.. Aku menunggumu.."_

"_Wahai manusia berhati suci, datanglah kehutan."_

Tap Tap Tap

"Hmm~.. hmmm~.. hmmms~." Itu adaah sebuah lantunan nada dari seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa sebuah keranjang ditangannya. Bernyanyi dengan gumaman adalah kebiasaannya ketika ia sedang berjalan sendirian ditengah jalan, bertujuan mengusir kesepian yang melandanya. Naruto amat tidak menyukai suasana sepi. Entah kenapa, suasana itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merinding. Wajarlah.. Ia adalah seorang yang penakut jika mengenai hal-hal yang berbau hantu. Sepi mengingatkannya kepada Hantu. Ia meyakini, hantu suka berada ditempat sepi.

Ia mengering kearah sekitar, dengan liar matanyanya mengamati keadaan tengah hutan yang dilewatinya ketika berangkat belanja kepasar.

Eh? Tengah hutan? Sendirian? Sepi?

Mendadak bulu kunduknya berdiri. Dengan kaku, pemuda itu segera menambah kecepatan langkahnya yang lama kelamaan menjadi berlari.

"Huwaaa.. Disini menyeramkan,_ttebayo_!" pekiknya memepercepat larinya. Hutan konoha, benar-benar menyeramkan disaat pagi buta begini! Haah.. Kurenai dan Sakura memang keterlaluan, membuat Naruto ketakutan seperti itu.

'_Hey manusia! Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?! khukhu..'_

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto horor seraya menengok kearah belakang, mendapati suasana yang sepi. Ia kemudian menggeleng cepat, '_Ini hanya halusinasi!' _batinnya mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya yang parno yang mulai mengarah ke...

'_Ini bukan halusinasi bocah! Khekhe..' _suara miterius itu kembali ditangakp telinga Naruto yang pada saat itu semakin menapakkan wajah pucat horornya karena merasa suara itu seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Dengan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhnya, Naruto memberanikan diri berhenti. "Si-siapa kau?! Ja-jangan perlihatkan wujudmu kepadaku! Pergi!" teriaknya sedeng dengan gemetar hebat, sok berani tapi gak boleh memperlihatkan wujud, ngusir pula.

"_Khukhu.. Kau lucu sekali Bocah. Aku Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

"K-Kyuubi? Si-siapa itu?" tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya polos, memperlihatkan keimutanya kepada sang rubah yang saat itu tengah berada diatas sebuah pohon.

Syuuut!

Drap!

Sang rubah dengan cepat meloncat turun kehadapan Naruto. Memperlihatkan wujud rubah berekor sembilannya yang berkibar dengan bulu oranyenya. Berpose semenyeramkan mungkin dihadapan pemuda pirang yang tengah terkaget itu. Ia menyeringai, sehingga gigi taringnya terlihat jelas. Rubah itu yakin, pemuda dihadapannya akan takut dengan wujud menyeramkannya.

Naruto terpaku dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga.

Tatap Tatap Tatap..

Hening..

Kyuubi semakin melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_Hai.. mulai sekarang kau adalah tuanku!"_

...

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama, dua orang pemuda tengah menaiki kudanya. Mereka berhasil memasuki kawasan hutan lebat Konoha. Dengan mata yang awas, mereka memandang kearah penjuru hutan. Berharap, apa yang dicarinya akan mereka dapatkan.

Lalu?

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka mendadak menghentikan kudanya masing-masing. Kemudian saling pandang dalam diam, mengirim sinyal berbahaya lewat matanya. Kemudian Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ujar Sasuke memacu kudanya cepat kearah suara teriakan yang ia dengar. Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan tergesa, mereka berpacu dengan tekad menyelamatkan seseorang yang sepertinya dalam keadaan bahaya.

'_Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan kutemui?'_

.

.

Sedikit lagi.. Takdir itu akan mempertemukan mereka berdua.

.

.

**Tbc.. **

**Hehe.. #nyengir watados**

**Maaf buat Ama yang ngasih ide Fic ini mungkin akan kurang puas karena SasuNaru malah belum dipertemukan. Idenya mungkin hanya setengah Kira sampein, soalnya mungkin akan lebih baik dichap 2 aja.. #nyengir lagi**

**Gomen ne.. para Reader juga mungkin akan merasa kecewa. Tapi, aku punya rencana lain. Hehe..**

**Soalnya ini kan baru chap 1, gak mau langsung gitu deh. #alasan**

**Tapi, apapun hasilnya, semoga Minna pada suka ya.. **

**Amach sama Kira mohon minta saran, kritik, flame, bahkan pujiannya #ngarep, di kotak review..**

**Makasih Minna-san..**

**Ohya, selamat ulang tahun bagi "Icha Clalu Bhgia".. sedikit kado kecil untukmu,mudah-mudahan ga teralu kecewa.. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight MinaKure**

**Gendre : Romance, Fantasy (ga yakin), sedikit Fluff (disini belum ada)**

**Warn: Typo dimana-mana, OOC, OC, gaje, Boys love, Straigt, abal, dll**

**AKU BUKAN BAWANG PUTIH**

**By : Akira Naru-desu with Amach CiE-cerry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Mulut pemuda manis itu masih menganga dengan wajah horor. Melihat binatang berukuran raksasa tiba-tiba melompat dan nongkrong didepannya bukanlah kejadian yang lucu sama sekali. Kalau saja ia punya penyakit jantung, sudah dipastikan Naruto saat itu juga dinyatakan tewas. Beruntunglah, pemuda itu sehat-sehat saja. Namun, jelas tubuh pemuda itu tampak gemetar menahan antara takut dan kencing dicelana. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi bukan hantu seperti ini.

Ya.. Naruto mengira bahwa rubah berekor sembilan yang bisa ngomong itu adalah hantu. Cukup masuk akal memang.

"To-long ja-jangan makan aku tuan han-han-hantuu~." Tenggorokannya tercekat saat mengatakan hantu, mengingat pemuda 17 tahun itu teramat anti dengan yang namanya hantu.

Si rubah dengan tidak elitnya tertawa begitu keras seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa linu, melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan konyol. "HAHAHAHAH...!" tawanya puas setelah berhasil membuat pemuda didepannya ketakutan setengah mati.

Dan tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin ingin kencing. _'Kami-sama... Tolonglah, jika aku mati. Pertemukan aku dengan Kaa-san disurga. Amin,'_ doanya setulus hati, benar-benar mengira bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan mati menjadi makanan makhluk mengerikan didepannya.

Namun tiba-tiba sang rubah yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kyuubi no Kitsune itu berhenti tertawa. _Rubby_nya berkilat menyala menyapu kearah belakang Naruto. Telinga berbulu oranyenya tampak berkedut, seperti seekor kelinci yang sedang menajamkan indera pnedengarannya. Lalu?

_Tak tik tuk tak tik tuk_

"Ada yang datang!" serunya membuat Naruto berhenti bergetar dan merasa bahagia karena sebenatar lagi ada yang menolongnya dari sosok hantu didepannya.

"Sembunyikan aku!" kata Kyuubi lagi, kemudian merubah tubuh raksasanya menjadi lebih kecil.

Booft!

Tubuhnya menciut menjadi seekor rubah berbuntut 9 berukuran kucing rumahan. Makhluk itu melompat kepelukan Naruto yang masuh terpaku kaget dengan perubahan Kyuubi yang begitu signifikan menjadi rubah yang...

"KYAAAAAAAA! IMUUUUTNYAAAA!" pekik Naruto seraya menggesek-gesekan pipi chubbynya dengan wajah Kyuubi seraya memeluk makhluk menggemaskan itu dengan kuat, sehingga membuat sang rubah merasa tercekik sekaligus tertohok dengan kalimat Naruto yang menyebutnya imut. Hey! Dia kan menyeramkan, tidak ada imut-imutnya sedikitpun. Buktinya tadi si pirang hampir mati ketakutan bukan? Tapi kenapa pemuda ini sekarang bersikap seakan melihat boneka? Kyuubi _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

'_Bocah yang sangat aneh!'_ pikirnya saat mendapati tingkah Naruto yang berubah drastis dengan cepat.

"Bocah! Cepat sembunyikan aku dan berhenti mencekikku! Satu lagi aku tidak imut! Grrrr!" ujar Kyuubi setengah kesal memelototi Naruto dengan mata _rubby_nya. Namun sayang, itu malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan, karena mata bulat itu semakin lucu.

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Naruto lagi menambah erat pelukan mautnya.

"Chk! Ada orang kesini bocah!" Seru Kyuubi jengkel saat mendengar suara pacuan kuda yang semakin mendekat.

Naruto nyengir lima jari,dengan matanya yang blink-blink. "Ya!" Sahut Naruto masih sempat mencubit pipi Kyuubi dengan gemas kemudian memasukan mahkluk imut itu dengan seenak jidatnya kedalam keranjang sayuran dan menutupnya dengan kain._'Bocah sialan!_' umpat Kyuubi geram saat kepalanya masuk duluan, sehingga posisinya yang menungging dikeranjang itu.

Lalu?

Tap!

Satu pijakan kaki ditanah terdengar dibelakang Naruto, lalu tak lama kemudian satu pijakan lagi menyusul. Artinya, dua orang yang menghampiri Naruto saat ini. Pemuda pirang itu nampak menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, hingga suara baritone itu terdengar.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau yang berterak tadi?" Tanya yang ternyata sang putera mahkota itu dengan datar. _Onyx_nya mengamati sekitar yang nampak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, serta pemuda didepannya terlihat baik-baik saja. "Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanyanya lagi heran kepada Naruto yang masih setia membelakanginya tak bergeming sama sekali. Untuk apa pemuda itu berada dihutan lebat begini? Membawa keranjang sayuran pula!

Hening..

Sasuke dan Kakashi tampak menunggu jawaban pemuda mungil didepannya, namun..

Diam

Diam

Di-

"Hn. Ternyata dia tuli," kata Sasuke datar.

Twitch!

Kemudian, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Hey! Aku bertanya padamu, _Dobe_!" Ujar pemuda raven itu lebih keras, benar-benar mengira Naruto tuli.

Twitch! Twitch!

"AKU TIDAK TULI TEME!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan pipi yang mengembung cemberut. Berani sekali orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini mengatainya tuli sekaligus dobe kepadanya. Tau tidak sih? Tadi itu dirinya sedang bingung mau menjawab apa, sekaligus juga takut dengan orang yang menghampirinya tersebut. Siapa tahu penjahatkan? Pikirnya lupa bahwa tadi dirinyalah yang memancing kedatangan dua orang dihadapannya dengan teriakan cemprengnya yang membahana.

Deg!

Sasuke terpaku ditempat. Matanya tak berkedip menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang marah itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat mendapati rupa pemuda yang membelakanginya tersebut. Shapphire yang indah dengan bulu mata yang sedikit lentik, hidung yang kecil namun bangir, pipi chubby tan yang memerah dihiasi tiga garis horizontal imut, serta bibir yang merah delima. Satu kata _'Cantik'_ pikirnya menilai komponen wajah Naruto yang terpahat sempurna.

Sasuke terpesona dengan kecan- Err .. Ketampanan Naruto. Begitupula dengan Kakashi yang berada dibelakang Sasuke. Namun, sang pengawal lebih dulu mengembalikan keterpesonaannya (?) kepada Naruto, karena tiba-tiba wajah sang uke a.k.a Iruka yang berada diistana terlintas. Lantas, Kakashi menoleh kearah sang pangeran dan mengernyit heran saat mendapati tampang Sasuke yang terlihat sangat aneh _menurutnya_ karena melihat rona merah dipipi kulit alabster sang putera mahkota.

'_Dia sangat tidak elit saat menampakan wajah bego seperti itu,_' pikir Kakashi. Untung saja, Sasuke sedang tidak dalam mode sharingan sehingga tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi, kalau tidak? Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memberikan kenang-kenangan batu nisan perak dikuburannya. _'Tapi, siapa gadis cantik ini? Kenapa dia berada dihutan sendiri?' _lanjutnya dalam hati, mengira Naruto seorang gadis.

Hingga suara serak agak cempreng Naruto menyadarkan keterpesoanaan Sasuke. "Hey? Kenapa kau melihatku sepeti itu?" tanya Naruto kepada sang pengembara, agak risih juga saat dipandangi dengan intens begitu. Pemuda itu seakan telah melupakan amarahnya tadi, menggantinya dengan wajah bingung. "Kalian siapa?" tanyanya lagi mengernyitkan dahinya saat memperhatikan penampilan kedua pria dihadapnnya, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya imut.

Dan Sasuke harus sekuat tenaga menahan hidungnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah segar.

"..."

Kakashi yang mulai jengah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah dingin Sasuke, akhirnya menginterupsi.

"Yang mul-"

"Hn. Seharusnya kau lebih dulu pertanyaanku Dobe, bukannya bertanya balik. Sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau tadi berteriak?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Kakashi dan bertanya panjang lebar kepada Naruto. Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu bersikap diluar jalurnya yang irit kata itu.

Kakashi menyeringai, seakan mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Hey! Kau memanggilku Dobe lagi, Teme!" sugut Naruto tak terima. "Suka-suka aku dong mau disini juga!" tambahnya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Lagipula hutan ini bukan punyamu!" katanya lagi menggerutu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku kesini karena mendengar teriakanmu." Timpal Sasuke tenang walaupun nadanya jelas-jelas menyiratkan kejengkelan kepada pemuda yang dianggapnya gadis tersebut. "Ternyata hanya seorang gadis yang tersesat ditengah hutan. Tidak penting," lanjutnya sadis menuai kedutan kesal didahi Naruto.

"AKU BUKAN GADIS! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TEME! BRENGSEK KAU!" bentak Naruto pake kuah, menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Menegaskan bahwa wajahnya itu sangat tampan.

EEEEEH?

Sasuke dan Kakashi terlihat cengok mendapati kenyataan yang sungguh memukulnya tersebut. lebay! Kedua pria tersebut kembali memperhatikan Naruto dari atas kebawah, dan masih yakin kalau kesimpulan Naruto seorang gadis adalah benar. Sasuke dengan cepat merubah wajah kagetnya dengan tampang stoicnya kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak? Seperti seorang gadis saja." Sepertinya, sang putera mahkota itu memang senang membuat pemuda manis didepannya kesal.

"Teme.." Desis Naruto. "A-ku tadi melihat ular yang besar makanya aku berteriak, huh!" tukas Naruto kikuk, berusaha membohongi kedua pria itu dengan tampang yang tidak meyakinkan. Naruto memang orang yang tak pandai berakting, pemuda polos itu malah semakin terlihat mencurigakan bagi Sasuke.

'_Hei bocah! Cepat tinggalkan dua pria dihadapanmu itu. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan, salah satu dari mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa melihat keberadaanku!'_

Suara yang berasal dari Kyuubi terdengar dibenak Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria tampan berambut raven didepannya. Memang mencurigakan! Pikir Naruto saat melihat pakaian aneh yang dikenakan Sasuke. Maklumlah, Naruto memang orang yang kuper, sehingga ia merasa aneh saat melihat pakaian khas kerajaan yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Ah! Aku harus segera pergi!" Seru Naruto kemudian._ 'Ah benar juga! Aku harus segera kepasar,ttebayo!'_ benaknya panik saat mengingat tujuan awalnya berangkat. Membeli bahan makanan untuk memasak. Sial! Kalau begini ia bisa dihukum berat! Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan dua pria pengembara itu lagi Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Sasuke yang terheran-heran dengan reaksi unik pemuda manis yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut.

Tunggu!

Dia tidak tahu namanya? Shit! Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan perasaan menyesal karena tidak mengetahui nama dari pemuda yang baru saja kabur tersebut. Lantas, dengan cepat mata onyx itu berubah menjadi sharingan.

Dan?

Matanya terbelalak saat ia mengetahui sesuatu. Bibir tipis merah itu kemudian diam-diam menampakan seringainya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi terkagum-kagum dengan kecepatan lari Naruto yang luar biasa itu. "Waah.. Larinya cepat sekali!" bisiknya melihat punggung Naruto yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Kita telah menemukan pembawa Kyuubi!" Ucap Sasuke mengaggetkan Kakakshi. Sang pengawal menoleh dengan cepat memandang sang Tuan dengan pandangan bertanya. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan itu dengan segera Sasuke menjawab seraya menaiki kembali kuda hitam kesayangannya.

"Pemuda itu adalah sang pembawa Kyuubi dan_" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Kakashi melotot tidak percaya, kemudian menyeringai misterius serta melanjutkan kembali perkataannya yang membuat Kakashi tambah menganga semakin tidak percaya.

"Istana akan segera mengadakan pernikahan untuk sang putera mahkota."

EEEEEEEEHHHH?!

.

.

**~Kira n Amach~**

.

.

Sakura menggeram dalam duduknya. Ia melihat kearah jam yang terpasang dinding menunjukan puluk 11 siang. Raut muka gadis cantik itu begitu jelas terlihat sedang menahan kekesalan. Naruto sudah siang begini masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya juga, padahal sebentar lagi ia harus keluar bersama teman-temannya. Perutnya begitu keroncongan karena belum mendapat sarapan sedikitpun. Semua ini gara-gara si durian baka! Pikirnya kesal.

Lalu, datanglah sang ibu yang sepertinya tengah dalam keadaan yang sama. Kesal kepada anak tiri yang tidak tahu diuntung itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang Sakura," kata ambigu sang ibu kepada anaknya. Paras tegas Kurenai tampak memperlihatkan keiblisannya. Sakura yang mengerti dengan maksud sang ibu hanya menyeringai licik.

"Akan kubuat anak jalang itu menyesal. Benarkan Kaa-san?"

"Ya.. Dia telah membuat kita kelaparan. Sepertinya memang pantas mendapatkannya." Tukas sang ibu kemudian duduk disamping sang anak.

Sakura terkekeh senang. Namun, wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri saat mengingat sesuatu. "Kaa-san tahu tidak? Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke pergi untuk mengembara, katanya ia akan mencari Kyuubi no Kitsune sendiri, dan dia pasti akan sampai kekota hari ini! Kyaaaa!" pekiknya histeris, memeluk sang ibu dengan erat saat membayangkan dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sang pangeran pujaan seluruh gadis Konoha itu. Aaaa! Sakura sudah tidak sabar untu itu! Ia harus berdandan secantik mungkin agar sang pangeran bisa menaksirnya. Dan ia cukup percaya diri untuk hal itu. Bukankah Namikaze Sakura adalah primadona Konoha? Pikirannya melayang bebas, dan mugkin itu terlalu bebas.

"Waah...! Benarkah? Kau harus memakai pakaian terbaikmu sayang. Pangeran itu harus menjadikanmu pendampingnya. Buat dia jatuh cinta, Sakura," Timpak Kurenai tak kalah antusias. Sang ibu itu sudah membayangkan dirinya dan Minato akan menjadi besan sang raja. Waah...! Itu menakjubkan!

Dan berlanjutlah khayalan tingkat tinggi kedua wanita itu dengan angan-angannya. Hingga...

"Ta-daima...".

Suara sang pemuda yang menurut mereka sangat mengganggu dan merupakan polusi suara untuk telinga kedua wanita tersebut mengiterupsi khayalan tingkat tinggi mereka.

Dan?

"Dari mana saja kau hah?! Lihat sekarang jam berapa?!" Bentak Kurenai langsung dengan berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang bos yang tengah memarahi sang pegawai yang tidak becus dengan pekerjaan. "Dasar anak wanita jalang!" tambahnya sadis membuat hati Naruto berdenyut sakit saat kata-kata menghina untuk ibunya yang sudah tiada terdengar kembali ditelinganya. _'Boleh saja Kau menghinaku, tapi tidak untuk Kaa-san!'_ batin Naruto berteriak.

Tentu saja dalam hati, Naruto masih waras untuk tidak membentak langsung wanita iblis didepannya. Sehingga, anak malang nan baik hati itu hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan kedua keluarga tirinya itu, karena masih ingin melihat ayahnya selamat tentu saja.

"Maaf Kaa-sama," lirih Naruto menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah sang ibu tiri karena yakin hal itu amat menyeramkan untuk dilihat dan itu tidak baik untuk matanya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maaf saja tidak cukup anak bodoh!" bentak Kurenai lagi benar-benar muak melihat Naruto yang mirip dengan Kushina, wanita yang telah merebut Minatonya dulu. Kemudian, dengan ketidak prikemanusiaannya Kurenai mendorong Naruto hingga tubuhnya terjembab kelantai dengan keras.

"I-Ittaii.." Ringgis Naruto linu saat bokongnya berbentur dengan lantai marmer itu. Kyuubi yang diam-diam melihat kejadian itu dibalik keranjang hanya bisa menggeram marah saat melihat tuannya diperlakukan tidak adil. Miris dengan nasib sang tuan.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya tertawa tertahan ketika melihat wajah kesakitan sang adik tiri. Baginya, itu hiburan tersendiri. Kejam. Belum puas melihat Naruto menderita, gadis bersurai permen karet itu menghampiri Naruto, dan?

Buk!

Dengan teganya menendang perut Naruto sepenuh tenaga. "UUUGH...!" Lenguh Naruto benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak turun dari matanya agar tidak keluar. "Go-gomen.. Na-naru tidak akan mengulangnya kembali Kaa-sama, Nee-sama.." ucap Naruto bergetar menahan rasa sakit diulu hatinya akibat tendangan Sakura, ia yakin perutnya akan membekaskan sebuah memar.

"Rasakan itu baka! Sekarang cepat pergi kedapur dan buatkan kami makanan!" perintah Sakura dengan teganya seraya mendorong kepala Naruto dengan kencang sekali lagi sebelum melengos pergi dengan seringai puas diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja hah? Cepat!" kali ini Kurenai yang membentak. "Dan setelah selesai kau langsung pergi kegudang! Hari ini kau sama sekali boleh mendapatkan makanan, itu hukumanmu bocah biadab!"

Mendengar bentakan dari Kurenai dengan menahan rasa sakit, Naruto segera bangkit seraya mendesis saat rasa linu kembali dirasakannya. Dan akhirnya, ancaman dan kata-kata terakhir Kurenai membuat air mata pemuda itu membuncah membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan membantah anak jalang! Atau kau akan melihat ayahmu membencimu selamanya, dasar kotor!"

'_Bocah malang.. Grrrr! Wanita sialan! Dia akan menyesal karena membuatmu menderita Naru..'_

_._

_._

**~Kira n Amach~**

**.**

**.**

Suara teriakan dan pekikan histeris menyambut Sasuke saat kuda hitammya menapaki gerbang Konoha. Pangeran tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru mengamati setiap wajah dengan tatapan datarnya. Nihil, ia tidak menemukan pemuda pirang manis itu disana. Wajar saja, toh memang ia baru sampai bukan?

"Yang mulia, apakah kita akan mencari tempat istirahat dahulu? Mungkin Yang mulia perlu makan dan istirahat terlebih dahulu? " Tanya Kakashi dengan maksud terselubung yang langsung dimengerti Sasuke.

Sang pangeran memutar matanya bosan. "Katakan saja kau lapar dan capek Kakashi," katanya datar menuai kekehan nervous Kakashi yang ternyata sang pangeran bisa menebak dengan mudah maksudnya itu.

"Jadi?"

"Hn."

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar jawaban minim itu. "Sepertinya didepan ada penginapan yang cukup bagus Yang mulia," tukas Kakashi seraya menunjuk sebuah bangunan mewah didepan sebelah kanan. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali bergumam tak jelas. Sesekali, pemuda kalem nan dingin itu menganggukan kepalanya untuk membalas lambaian dan teriakan rakyatnya.

Maklumlah.. Bukankah Sasuke adalah bakal seorang Raja yang memimpin Konoha kelak?

...

Satu jam setelah Sasuke berbaring diFuton mewahnya, pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang. Sore hari baru saja meliputi alam, sebersit petang yang menyisip diantara siang-siang yang panjang dimusim panas ini. Sebentar lagi, setelah jamuan untuknya dipersiapkan ia berencana keluar untuk kembali mencari sosok pemuda manis yang ditemuinya siang tadi dihutan. Sasuke membayangkan wajah pemuda itu dalam benaknya, hingga tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia yakin dengan instingnya bahwa pemuda pirang itu ada dikota ini.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Dobe-chan," bisiknya berbicara sendiri seraya mesem-mesem sendiri juga. Aaaah! Sepertinya Naruto berhasil membuat sang pangeran menjadi gila?

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan fantasi Sasuke bersama Naruto. Ia sedikit mendengus tak suka ketika melihat kepala silver menyembul dibalik pintu.

"Yang Mulia, jamuan telah siap~!" lapornya dengan Nada sing a song, sengaja memperagakan nada khas dayang istana, menggelikan sekaligus bikin mual.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan. Terkadang Sasuke bingung sendiri kenapa ia mempunyai pengawal yang aneh seperti Kakashi.

...

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang sama disebuah kerajaan pasir atau bisa disebut dengan Sunagakure seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah marunnya tengah menghadap sang raja.

"Ada yang bisa hamba bantu ayahanda?" tanya pemuda itu penuh dengan rasa hormat kepada sang ayah yang tengah duduk disinggah sana dengan segala kharismanya.

Sang Kazekage (sebutan untuk raja Suna) mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil melihat puteranya yang terlihat menawan dan gagah diwaktu bersamaan saat sedang berbicara. Sangat mirip denganku! Pikirnya sempat-sempatnya Narsis.

"Ya. Kau berkunjunglah kekerajaan Uchiha. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Raja Fugaku. "

Sang anak tidak menyahut sama sekali, karena yakin ayahnya masih ingin melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Sang raja menghela napas panjang, seperti merasakan sebuah beban yang teramat berat.

"5 tahun semenjak pertemuanku dengan Raja Uchiha, yang kudengar kondisinya tak berubah. Bantulah mereka anakku dengan apa yang kita punyai. Bagaimanapun Uchiha adalah sahabatku," kata sang Raja mengakhiri perkataanya. Kemudian, sang Kazekage itu menatap anaknya lembut dengan pandangan tegasnya. Menantikan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan sang anak.

"Baiklah ayahanda. Dengan senang hati," jawab sang pangeran menuai anggukan bangga dari sang ayah.

"Berangkatlah... Gaara."

.

.

**~Kira n Amach~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto meringkuk didiatas pangkuan sang rubah yang kini badannya tampak membesar. Entah sejak kapan dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu menjadi sangat dekat. Bagaikan telah saling mengenal sangat lama, walaupun faktanya mereka berdua baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu. Sungguh ajaib tapi nyata. Namun bagi Kyuubi sendiri itu tidaklah aneh, mengingat Naruto adalah orang yang berhati suci. Yang menjadi tak biasa baginya adalah ketika dia mempunyai seorang tuan ia langsung menpunyai perasaan aneh itu. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan.

'_Sepertinya bocah ini mempunyain sesuatu yang ajaib,'_ pikir Kyuubi.

"Engh.. Ramen," lenguh Naruto mengigau, memeluk lengan berbulu lembut itu seraya menyamankan kepalanya dibantal hangatnya.

Sang rubah mendengus geli. Bocah polos dipangkuannya pasti merasa kelaparan hingga dalam tidurpun ia mengiggau makanan. Kasihan sekaligus perih juga saat melihat langsung penderitaan sang tuan. Padahal, selama ini Kyuubi no Kitsune adalah makhluk yang bisa dikatakan tak punya perasaan.

Tapi..

Dengan bocah ini ia merasa berbeda. Ia begitu sangat ingin melindunginya.

'_Sayangnya aku adalah makhluk pembawa kesembuhan,' _bantinnya lagi sedikit menyesal karena Kyuubi tidak bisa membantu apa-apa selain menyembuhkan. Seperti luka memar yang didapatkan Naruto dari dua wanita iblis tadi, dengan suka rela ia menyembuhkannya. Namun tidak dengan rasa lapar yang diderita Naruto. Lapar bukanlah penyakit atau luka.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan penderitaan ini darinya..." Bisik rubah itu, kemudia mengikuti sang tuan menutup mata dan terlelap meringkuk diruangan pengap dan kotor itu.

...

Sakura teramat terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mulutnya menganga dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Malam ini, seperti yang dibilang oleh teman-temannya: sang pangeran Uchiha akan keluar dan melanjutkan kembali pencariannya. Dan tentu saja, gadis tiri Namikaze itu langsung membungkus dirinya dengan pakaian terbaik dan memoles wajahnya secantik mungkin untuk bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Sejurus kemudian ia langsung berangkat dan beginilah ia, berdiri didepan sebuah restoran elit dengan ekspresi wajah yang menakjubkan.

"Demi Tuhan.. Ternyata pengeran itu lebih tampan daripada yang kulihat dari lukisan! Kyaaaa!" Sakura terpekik seraya menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya. Gadis itu sungguh beruntung bisa melihat sang pangeran menunggangi kuda berjalan kearahnya. Eh? Kearahnya? Kyaaaa!

Jantungnya bertalu berpuluh kali lipat dibanding biasanya, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar bersikap anggun dan feminim didepan sang pangeran pujaan seluruh gadis Konoha itu. Sehingga, sang pangeran akan terpikat olehnya.

Dan ..

Tap Tap Tap!

Hanya lewat!

Sasuke melewati Sakura dengan indahnya. Membuat sang gadis mendesah kecewa, karena mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya. "Chk.. Bagaimana ini?" bingungnya. Lalu, gadis itu mengerling kearah sekitar. Banyak gadis seperti dirinya yang berdandan berlebihan hanya untuk menarik perhatian sang pangeran. Ia menggeram kesal. mungkin karena merekalah sehingga Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya! Begitulah pikirnya kesal saat melihat gadis-gadis genit yang berusaha menarik perhatian sang pangeran, namun tidak berani mendekati sang pangeran, hanya meneriaki pangeran dari jauh. Entah karena takut atau tak berani? Ah sama saja.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

Sakura bukanlah gadis-gadis tolol itu. Ia berani mendekati sang pangeran, dan menghampirinya seperti ...

"Ah.. Maaf! Tunggu pangeran!" Lengking Sakura membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Berani sekali gadis itu mengejar pangeran dan berteriak begitu?! Sementara, gadis-gadis yang melihat kelakuan Sakura hanya mendecih kearah gadis bernama bunga itu. Karena mereka jelas kalah dengan keberanian gadis itu yang berhasil membuat Sang pangeran berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya sedikit mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink menghampirinya. Dan entah kenapa, saat melihatnya tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa geli sendiri._ 'Rambutnya sangat aneh,' _batin sang pangeran enek.

"Ada apa Nona?" tanya sang pengawal ramah _meskipun tidak terlihat karena maskernya_ kepada nona cantik berambut sewarana bunga itu.

"A-ah.. Emm.." Sakura dengan wajah memerah gugup, berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin dengan intonasi diimut-imutkan. "Apakah benar Pangeran akan mencari Kyuubi no Kitsune?" tanya Sakura sungguh basi.

Hening..

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling berpandangan keki. Sementara, semua orang melongo dengan keberanian Sakura. Lalu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, sang Putera mahkota memacu kudanya lagi diikuti Kakashi dibelakang. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sakura teramat malu karena tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pangeran.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu.."

"Rasakan itu.. Hihihi.."

Sekelebat bisikan-bisikan sinis terdengar panas ditelinga Sakura menambah rasa dongkol dihatinya. Dengan segenap keberaniannya lagi Sakura berteriak, hal itu kembali berhasil membuat sang pangeran menghentikan kudanya lagi serta semua orang terkaget-kaget.

"Pangeran aku tahu dimana Kyuubi no Kitsune itu! Jika kau ingin tahu, datanglah kerumahku!"

Dan Sakura, sungguh tidak menyadari bahwa kebohongan dirinya telah membuat takdir Naruto dan Sasuke semakin terjalin.

"Hn.."

.

.

**~Kira n Amach~**

**.**

**.**

Minato menghitung laba yang ia peroleh dari hasil dagangannya hari ini dengan senyuman puas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seluruh dagangannya akan laku dan habis hari ini. Dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak kepadanya. Dengan begini ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekali lagi, senyuman itu bertambah lebar saat membayangkan istri dan anaknya akan kaget karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan hari esok," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia beranjak dan mulai menutup toko miliknya itu.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Naru-chan.."

.

.

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy SasuNaru Day... :D !**

**Sejuta maaf untuk Reader yang telah menunggu lama update fic ini! Sungguh akhir-akhir ini Kira disibukan banyak hal diduta, pasti selalu ada halangannya.. **

**Oia, untuk yang menunggu Naruto, will be Mine! Dan Bastard, Uchiha!, dua fic itu mungkin akan lama banget updatenya.. Mengingat selama bulan puasa mungkin aku mau Hiatus Yaoi dulu.. Hehe..**

**Terakhir untuk para Reviewer, maaf masih belum bisa balas ternyata.. ^^ tapi berjuta terimakasih untuk kalian, karena berkat support langsung Minna-lah, Kira dan Amach jadi termotivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini. **

**Akhir kata,,,**

**REVIEW ... ^^**

Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Plak Plak Plak..

Kepakan sepasang sayap hitam menukik jatuh pada pundak tegap sang putera mahkota dengan sempurna. Seekor gagak hitam bertengger manis seraya mengoak nyaring. Sasuke dengan cepat merubah _Onyx_nya menjadi sharingan. Ia tahu, gagak ini adalah kiriman dari sang bunda. Dan?

Syuuut!

Gagak yang ternyata burung yang telah terkena efek sihir Uchiha itu mengikuti perubahan mata sang Uchiha. Lalu kedua sharingan itu saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik.

**_"Sasuke, pulanglah. Utusan dari kerajaan Suna akan datang untuk mengunjungi kerajaan. Suatu ketidak sopanan jika hanya Kaa-san yang menyambut kedatangannya."_**

Sasuke menerima pesannya lewat ilusi yang Mikoto kirimkan melalui gagak itu. Ia memenjamkan matanya kemudian menormalkan kembali pupilnya. Pemuda itu lantas menengok kearah sang pengawal, kemudian berujar. "Kakashi, siang ini kita kembali ke istana," katanya singkat, lalu melangkah pergi bersamaan dengan terbangnya sang gagak.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight MinaKure, GaaNaru.**

**Rate: M**

**Gendre : Romance, Fantasy (ga yakin), dan gendre tak terduga lainnya.**

**Warn: Typo dimana-mana, OOC, OC, gaje, Boys love, Straigt, abal, LEMON (now)**

**AKU BUKAN BAWANG PUTIH**

**By : Akira Naru-desu with Amach CiE-cerry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

Gaara memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan sedang, diikuti oleh dua pengawal dibelakangnya. Pangeran yang selalu membawa pasir dalam gendongannya tersebut terus berpacu tanpa istirahat. Sudah hampir 7 jam mereka menghabiskan perjalanan, namun kuda yang mereka pacu terlihat masih segar bugar. Jangan heran, karena inilah kelebihan kerajaan Suna. Mereka mempunyai energi yang luar biasa besar, tentu saja hal tersebut hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang tertentu. Salah satunya, Gaara dan kedua pengawal tersebut. Kekuatan ini biasa disebut aliran chakra. Dimana seseorang dapat mengalirkan energi lebih lewat kekuatan sihir cenayang mereka. Oleh karena itu, kerajaan ini terkenal dengan ketahanan dalam bertarungnya yang tak mengenal lelah.

"Kita hampir sampai," ujar sang pangeran kepada dua pengawalnya, Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame.

"Ha'i, Gaara-sama," sahut kedua pengawal itu hampir bersamaan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ketiga orang itu sampai pada gerbang yang menjulang dengan lambang kipas di setiap sisi gapuranya, menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada tujuannya, Kerajaan Uchiha. Untuk beberapa saat, Kiba dan Shino terpukau dengan bangunan yang menjulang didepannya. Kerajaan ini jauh lebih megah ketimbang dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan selama ini.

_'Bahkan kerajaan Suna terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan,'_ batin Kiba takjub.

"Utusan kerajaan Suna telah tibaaaa~!" Teriakan salah satu pengawal kerajaan Uchiha menyambut langkah pertama rombongan Suna melewati gerbang. Beberapa pengawal yang mungkin secara khusus Uchiha persiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan Gaara berjajar kemudian membungkuk memberi penghormatan kepada sang pangeran.

Gaara mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil atas sambutan hangatnya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. Lalu, _jade_nya menangkap sosok bersurai silver tengah berdiri berberapa meter darinya, pria itu kemudian memberikan sebuah pose hormat kepadanya.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Gaara!" ucap yang ternyata adalah Kakashi tersebut. Gaara mengangguk kecil kemudian bergumam pelan sebagai balasan. "Mari ikut saya! Putera mahkota beserta Ratu telah menanti kedatangan anda, Pangeran," ramah Kakashi menuntun Gaara dkk untuk masuk kedalam istana. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, rombongan itu akhirnya sampai pada ruangan yang telah disediakan sang Ratu, dan tak lupa jamuannya yang sudah terpampang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Bahkan, Kiba dan Shino harus sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air liur mereka ketika melihat aneka makanan lezat itu.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Gaara. "Kau sudah besar, Gaara-kun, semakin gagah saja. Bagaimana kabar Ibunda beserta ayahandamu?" puji sekligus tanya Mikoto memulai percakapan setelah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk ditempat yang disediakan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabatnya yang menurutnya mirip salah satu hewan khas cina tersebut, dan sedikit memberi anggukan saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Terima kasih, Bi. Mereka dalam keadaan baik," jawabnya sopan. " Bagaimana keadaan Bibi? Dan- apakah Paman Fugaku mendapatkan perkembangan yang baik?" Sambungnya bertanya.

Raut wajah Mikoto berubah sendu, sang Ratu memang sensitif kalau menyangkut hal tersebut. "Seperti yang kau ketahui Gaara-kun, Pamanmu masih tetap sama tak ada perubahan," sahutnya lirih membuat Gaara menjadi tak enak hati karenanya. Namun, wanita itu kembali menampakan binar ramahnya kepada anak sang sahabat, lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya yang terpotong, "tapi syukurlah, Sasuke telah mengetahui dimana pembawa Kyuubi no Kitsune itu berada."

Mata Gaara sedikit membola mendengarnya, walaupun ekspresinya tetap tenang terkendali. "Benarkah itu?" liriknya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," gumamnya pendek menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara. Ia memang tak mengatakan telah bertemu langsung dengan sang pembawa Kyuubi itu kepada Mikoto, karena alasan suatu hal.

Sang pangeran Suna tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah, berarti paman Fugaku akan segera sembuh..," lirihnya ikut senang. "Ohya, ada titipan dari Ayah untuk paman," kata Gaara teringat sesuatu. Lalu, pemuda itu memberi sebuah kode kepada Shino, sang pengawal. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud pangerannya, pemuda dengan rambut cokelat jabriknya itu mengambil sebuah botol yang tebuat dari kuningan dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara. "Ini air suci dari _Oasis_ kami," ucap Gaara seraya memberikan botol itu kepada Mikoto.

"Ah! Sampaikan terimakasihku untuk Kazekage-sama!" terima Mikoto dengan senang hati. "Ini adalah air yang sangat bermanfaat. Sudah lama aku tak menemukan ini, pasti ayah Sasuke akan lebih baik jika meminumnya."

"Ya.. Semoga," doa Gaara tulus.

Kemudian percakapan itu terhenti karena sang ratu meminta sang tamu untuk mencicipi jamuannya.

Sasuke kembali kekamarnya. Setelah beberapa percakapan bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke memberi kesempatan untuk mereka beristirahat dahulu– kalau tidak ingin menyebut bahwa Sasuke malas untuk lebih lama lagi mengobrol. Rencananya, Gaara esok hari mengajaknya untuk pergi berburu dan menemui sang pembawa Kyuubi, dan Sasukepun menyetujuinya untuk menghormati ajakan sahabatnya tersebut. Walaupun Sasuke tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari Naruto lagi, namun ia memilih bungkam dan merhahasiakan hal yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas Futon dengan posisi menyamping menatap pintu jendela yang sengaja terbuka lebar, ia menatap warna langit yang tak tertutupi awan. Biru bersih, mengingatkannya pada dua bola mata safir pemuda manis yang ditemuinya kemarin malam. Refleks, sebuah senyuman kemudian bertengger diwajah tampannya.

"Naruto.. Naruto.." Nama itu bagaikan mantera penyejuk hati yang terus ia gumamkan. Menyebut namanya saja membuat kerinduan hatinya membuncah untuk pemuda yang sukses membuat sang putera mahkota berwajah dingin itu jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta?

Ah jelas saja! Bagaimana ia bisa menolak pesona imut pemuda pirang itu? Walaupun Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa dirinya aneh. Aneh karena sekalinya ia jatuh cinta malah dengan seorang pemuda bukan perempuan. Tentunya pemuda cantik dong. Naruto gitu loh! Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak heran juga. Siapa saja (Lelaki) yang bertemu dengan Naruto pasti akan kepincut juga kan?

Ia mengambil sebuah kalung dalam saku bajunya. Sebuah kalung dengan bola safir segi enam, milik Naruto. Lalu ia memandang benda indah itu.

Dan?

"Khekhekehe.." kekehnya tiba-tiba seperti orang gila yang tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab, "Kau tak akan lolos, Dobe!" lanjutnya dengan seringai mesum diwajahnya. Selanjutnya, pikirannya melayang pada memori kemarin malam saat ia tak terduga bertemu dengan pemuda incarannya.

**Flashback ...**

Sasuke dan Kakashi menuruni kudanya masing-masing, kemudian menuntun tali yang terhubung dengan kudanya dan berjalan beriringan mengikuti seorang gadis yang tengah berbunga-bunga karena ajakannya dipenuhi oleh sang pangeran ganteng. Kakashi bingung, kenapa bisa Sasuke dengan mudah menyutujui ajakan yang mustahil benar itu?

Hell, gadis pink itu tahu dimana pembawa Kyuubi?

Ah itu kebohongan yang bodoh dan konyol.

_'Apa mungkin pangeran menyukai gadis ini? Jadi, ia mengikutinya?' _pikirnya menerka-nerka.

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, Kakashi!" Tukas Sasuke dingin ketika mengetahui apa yang pengawalnya pikirkan. Huh! Seenaknya saja!

Kakashi terkekeh nervous memandang sharingan Sasuke yang ternyata sedang aktif itu. Lalu dengan gugup Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang Sasuke yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. "Lalu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Insting," jawab Sasuke pendek, membuat pengawalnya _sweatdrop_ saat itu juga. Insting? Jawaban macam apa itu? Akan tetapi Kakashi tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, ia masih sayang mentalnya untuk mengusik sang pangeran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya lagi.

Hening..

Tak ada suara berbicara lagi diantara mereka bertiga. Sakura? Dia sibuk dengan dunianya yang penuh dengan adegan-adegan india romantisme bersama Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang pangeran saat itu juga langsung me-non-aktifkan sharingannya, karena tak kuasa mengetahui adegan-adegan nista mengerikan tersebut._ 'Gadis yang mengerikan!'_ komentar Sasuke merinding dalam hati. Ah.. Biarkan Sakura berbahagia dulu dengan fantasinya sendiri sebelum ia menyesali perbuatannya sekarang.

"Kita sudah sampai Pangeran~!" suara genit itu menghentikan langkah dua orang lainnya. Sasuke dan Kakashi saling pandang, dengan kernyitan didahi masing-masing– tanda tak suka. Akan tetapi, tak banyak berkomentar lagi, dua pria tampan itu mengikuti saja ketika gadis yang berwajah cantik itu membuka pagar mewah berwarna emas tersebut.

_'KYAAA! KAA-SAN! LIHAT AKU MEMBAWA PANGERAN SASUKE KERUMAAH~!'_ Teriak gadis itu begitu menggebu-gebu didalam hati. Dengan dipastikan wajah memerah, karena tak tahan melihat wajah tampan sang pangeran, gadis itu lantas mempersilahkan masuk kedua pria dibelakangnya dengan gaya bangsawannya.

"Mari masuk pangeran~!"

_'Ternyata gadis ini keturunan bangsawan ya?' _batin Kakashi melihat bangunan mewah didepannya. Ia mengaitkan kudanya berserta kuda sang pangeran pada sebuah tiang yang tersedia dimuka halaman rumah.

Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika memasuki bangunan tersebut._ 'Ada apa dengan aura ini?'_ bingungnya dalam hati. Diam-diam, pemuda itu merapalkan sesuatu. Dan?

Sesuatu berwarna merah yang menyelimuti rumah tersebut terlihat oleh indera penglihatannya. _' Sihir Kekkai? Pengguna sihir hitam masih hidup? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?' _batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" bisiknya mengaktifkan kekuatan tertinggi dari klan Uchiha. Matannya berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan pupil berbentuk bintang. "Kakashi?" panggilnya pelan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Sang pengawal berbalik, kemudian menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Ya?"

Deg!

Mata onyx Kakashi terbelalak untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia mengangguk seraya mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. "Ada apa, Pangeran?" tanyanya heran setelah melihat Sasuke kembali dengan mata normalnya.

"Mencegah," sahutnya pendek dan ambigu semakin membuat pengawalnya bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Agar kau tak terpengaruh dengan sihir hitam," jelas Sasuke singkat menuai kernyitan pada dahi Kakashi semakin mengkerut. Apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan? Mencegah? Pengaruh sihir hitam?

"Silahkan duduk, Pangeran!"

Dan seruan Sakura tersebut mencegah Kakashi untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia mengikuti Sasuke duduk dialas yang telah tersedia. Mereka berdua ditinggalkan Sakura begitu saja dengan alasan yang tak didengar oleh kedua pria yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik kearah pengawalnya. Ia tahu pria disampingnya kini sedang dilanda rasa heran karena tingkahnya. Namun, ia memilih diam. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengikuti gadis berambut aneh itu? Ia hanya mengikuti naluri saja. Hatinya berkata, ia harus mengikuti gadis itu. Dan beginilah, Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan. _'Setelah aku mengetahui kekuatan sihir hitam itu, apa lagi yang akan terjadi?'_ batinnya.

Dan pertanyaan Sasukepun terjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu bergeser. Menampakan pemuda surai pirang yang manis tengah membawa sebuah nampan dengan tidak terduganya.

"Maaf menunggu lama Tu...

Deg!

..an?" Naruto membatu ditempatnya, mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens plus seringai yang terlihat mengganjal dimatanya–dengan tatapan kaget dan tak percaya.

Kedip – Pandang – Kedip – Pandang..

Lalu?

"HIEEEEEE? T-TEMEEE~?!"

"Hai Dobe.. Kita bertemu lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin bertambah lebar.

Jadi, ternyata yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menyetujui gadis itu adalah takdirnya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda cantik itu?

_'Khukhu.. Aku memang tak salah. Ternyata Dobe-chan jawabannya,'_ batinnya OOC bersorak dalam hati ketika ia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda yang selama ini ia cari. "Apa kabar Dobe-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar bahagia ditelinga Kakashi yang sedari tadi _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan sikap luar biasa pangerannya.

_'Apa-apaan seringainya itu?' _batinnya horor.

"Te-teme?! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Teriak Naruto lagi belum sembuh dengan kekagetannya tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. "K-AU PASTI BERNIAT JAHATKAN~?!" serunya lagi seperti orang kesetanan, menuduh Sasuke berlebihan dengan prasangkanya. Pikiran polosnya memang berpikir bahwa kedua orang yang ditemuinya tempo hari dihutan adalah benar-benar seorang penjahat.

Eh?

Sasuke mendengus keras setelah melunturkan seringainya."Dobe...," lirihnya frustasi memijat ujung hidungnya melihat tingkah calon Ukenya tersebut . _'Dia benar-benar dobe,' _batinnya menilai tingkah Naruto yang tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang jahat dan mana Putera mahkota kerajaan– dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihatkan? Lambang Uchihanya itu loh! Apa Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menilai orang? Dan keterlaluan sekali pemuda itu jika sampai tak mengenal putera dari rajanya tersebut!

"Kau-"

Sreekk!

Pintu geser itu terbuka kasar. Memotong perkataan Sasuke, sehingga kini semua orang memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis yang telah membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Dan?

"Ada apa kau berteriak-teriak begitu, Baka? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu Hah?!" teriakan murka Sakura membahana, dia keluar dari kamarnya yang tadi dipakai untuk berdandan setelah mendengar teriakan kencang Naruto– yang sebenarnya teriakannya lebih kencang. Aih.. gadis itu terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi matanya itu molotot kearah Naruto dengan pelototan ' Kurang- ajar- kau!'

_'Ga-gawat!' _

"Narutoooo!" Kurenai keluar dibelakang Sakura dan ikut marah kepada putra tirinya tersebut. "Jangan membuat kekacauan didepan Tamu, putriku!" Desisnya menyeramkan. Ibu dan anak ini terlihat sangat mirip sekarang. Sama-sama mirip nenek sihir, pikir Naruto diam-diam.

Naruto yang tentu saja takut, menundukan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. "Ma-maafkan aku, Nee-sama, Kaa-sama.." Naruto berujar tergagap, ia tahu setelah ini pastilah mendapatkan hukuman, ia meringgis dalam hati. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Kakashi hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Sedikit tak tega juga melihat Naruto dibentak seperti itu.

"Cepat minta maaf juga kepada mereka bodoh!" perintah Kurenai bermaksud memerintah Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Naruto lantas menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sekilas Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum pemuda bersurai pirang itu menunduk malu kepada tamu Sakura tersebut. _'Bodoh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati dengan wajah memerah. "Go-gomenasai.. Tuan!" tukas Naruto membungkukan badannya berkali-kali. "Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya!" sekali lagi Naruto meminta maaf, badannya tak berhenti membungkuk. Dalam sekejap sikap Naruto berubah formal.

Sasuke tidak menyukai itu. Tuan? Dan apa-apaan sikap yang berubah drastis itu? Ia suka Naruto yang memanggilnya Teme dengan tingkah biasanya.

"Cepat pergi kedapur dan siapkan jamuan!" seruan Sakurapun mengusir Naruto dari tempat itu.

"Ba-baik!" angguk Naruto. Lalu, dengan patuh pemuda mungil itu meninggalkan ruangan. Membawa tanda tanya dalam hatinya. _'Apakah Teme itu kekasihnya Sakura-nee? Jika memang benar, matilah aku!'_

Setelah kepergian Naruto..

"Ah maafkan ketidak sopanan pembantu kami, dia memang sedikit kurang ajar pangeran." Sakura dalam sekejap merubah wajah garangnya menjadi senyuman yang teramat manis. Ajaib, gadis ini pintar sekali merubah ekspresi. Sayang, Sasuke dan Kakashi terlanjur illfeel karena telah mengetahui perangai sebenarnya.

Pembantu?

"Benar. Anak itu memang selalu membuat masalah. Mohon maafkan atas ketidak sopanannya, Pangeran," kali ini Kurenai berkata penuh penyesalan. Ibu kandung Sakura itu lantas mengajak anaknya untuk duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke. Kakashi tahu, sebenarnya pangerannya itu tidak menyukai dua wanita didepannya itu. Buktinya adalah raut yang berubah mengeras itu.

Sakura dan Kurenai saling berpandangan, kemudian saling melemparkan senyuman sumringahnya. Kurenai mengangguk, mengerti dengan gelagat sang anak. "Aaaa.. Pa-"

"Dimana toilet?" pertanyaan dingin Sasuke memotong langsung perkataan Sakura yang akan dimulai. Sang pangeran sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan berbicara kepada gadis itu. Sakura terlihat sedikit kecewa karenanya, akan tetapi gadis itu tetap menjelaskan juga dimana letak toiletnya. "Apakah perlu kuatar saja Pangeran?" tawar gadis itu masih gencar untuk menarik perhatian sang pangeran. Sasuke melirik sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis, dia punya rencana lain lalu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tidak usah," jawabnya dengan wajah datar dan segera menuju toilet yang dimaksud. Ah.. Kakashi tahu apa yang sedang pangerannya rencanakan._ 'Ia pasti akan menemui pemuda yang tadi,'_ batinnya tersenyum geli. Toilet? Itu alasan yang tidak kreatif memang, namun sepertinya itu cara yang ampuh untuk menemui pemuda yang baru saja diketahui namanya Naruto ! Sasuke memang pintar.

Gagal. Sang pangeran sama sekali tak meliriknya dan malah berlalu begitu saja. Kurenai melihat anaknya mendesah kecewa. "Tenang saja Sakura, Kaa-san akan membantumu!" bisik Kurenai ditelinga sang anak. Dan Sakura menyeringai.

"Harus. Kaa-san harus membuat pangeran itu jatuh cinta padaku!" Anggukan Kurenai tampaknya membuat gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum puas. _'Ahh.. Kaa-san gunakan kekuatanmu!'_

Naruto nampak sibuk memotong-motong sayuran diatas dak dapurnya. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kyuu-chan kemana ya?" tanyanya seraya celingukan kekiri dan kekanan mencari sahabat barunya tersebut. Tidak ada. Kyuubi semenjak kedatangan tamu itu tidak mengekorinya lagi, rubahnya itu pergi begitu saja darinya. Aneh. "Aaah.. Mungkin Kyuu-chan sedang pergi jalan-jalan," gumamnya lagi seraya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya memotong sayuran.

"Jadi, namamu Naruto?" Suara baritone itu menganggetkan Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh cepat kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri dibelakangnya seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada. Naruto memalingkan kembali wajahnya, membelakangi Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah panci dan memasukan sayuran itu pada wadah itu. Sepertinya, Naruto sedang berusaha mengacuhkan pemuda dengan rambut gaya melawan gravitasi itu, atau sedang mengalihkan kegugupannya? Oh ayolah.. Pada pose seperti itu Sasuke terlihat waw, apalagi err senyuman tipisnya itu. Blush! Kulit wajah yang agak karamel itu sedikit merona. _'Di-dia memang tampan sih!'_

"..."

Sasuke mendengus keras atas reaksi Naruto. Baru kali ini ia tak diacuhkan oleh seseorang. Naruto memang dobe, berani sekali pemuda itu menghiraukan calon raja sekaligus calon semenya! Itu rutukan Sasuke sebenarnya. Onyxnya kembali memandang punggung ramping Naruto. Mengamati lekuk tubuh pemuda yang telah membelakanginya tersebut, dan mendadak Sasuke harus menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tubuh ramping itu terlihat imut, dengan bokong yang terlihat sintal dan terlihat enak diremas. Ah.. Ia baru menemukan tubuh yang seksi seperti itu. Pasti tubuh itu jauh lebih indah jika dilihat tanpa pakaian dan berada persis dibawahnya saat diranjang. Eh..? Kenapa ia berpikiran mesum seperti itu? Sasuke menggelengakan kepalanya sedikit miris. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa pikiran itu harus terlintas ketika ia berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia menghampiri Naruto, membuat jarak dinatara mereka semakin dekat. Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma musim semi menguar dari tubuh itu. Membuatnya semakin menghisap dalam aroma memabukan itu. Mungkin mulai saat ini, aroma Naruto akan menjadi salah satu hal favoritenya. Tentu saja Naruto merasakan kehadiran sang Uchiha yang semakin mendekat,anehnya, perasaannya malah semakin menggugup ketika pemuda itu merasakan terpaan nafas sang pangeran.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini Teme?" masih membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit terbata. Sial! Kenapa ia harus segugup itu?

"Kau tinggal disini?" bukannya menjawab, sang pangeran malah bertanya balik dengan suara rendah dan beratnya. Bulu roma Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja ini rumahku," jawabnya lirih sembari menuangkan air dalam panci itu– membuat soup. "Sedang apa kau disini?!" ulang Naruto bertanya namun kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan mendesak.

"Kau bertanya 'sedang apa disini?' atau 'Sedang apa aku dirumahmu?',Dobe?"

"Keduanya!" sahut Naruto cepat, ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap tajam sang Uchiha yang kini berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Ia melangkah mundur hingga mencapai ujung dak membuat jarak diantara mereka tak seintim tadi. Sasuke menyeringai dengan gelagat gugup Naruto. "Tolong sedikit mundur Teme!" tambah Naruto kesal, sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Ah sial! Itu bukan reaski yang bagus Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"K-au membuatku tidak nyaman. Dan hey! jawab pertanyaanku!" sungut Naruto semakin jengkel dengan pemuda yang belum diketahuinya (siapa) tersebut.

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink–"

"Sakura-nee!"

"Hn. Dan dia mengajakku kesini," jelasnya singkat.

Hening.

Naruto tak menyahut, ia menunggu penjelasan lain dari pemuda itu tentang keberadaannya didapur ini. Ia membalikan tubuhnya kembali, menuangkan beberapa bumbu kedalam panci yang berisi soup. Terlihat terampil, dan Sasuke semakin menyukai pemuda manis ini. "Ah.. Kau menyebalkan! Tak menjawab pertanyaan lainnya!" komentar Naruto menggerutu setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan Sasuke malah tetap diam dan terus memperhatikannya, ia risih dan salah tingkah sendiri jadinya.

"Hn."

"Chk.. Kau pacar Sakura-nee?" lirik Naruto kepada Sasuke yang kini berpindah tempat menjadi disampingnya. Ia penasaran, dan tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak suka. "Hn? Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Seringai Sasuke kembali bertengger, mencoba menggoda Naruto. Bibir plum Naruto mengerucut, membuat Sasuke ingin melumatnya saat itu juga.

"Ya sudah lupakan," sahut Naruto mencoba mengacuhkan seringaian menyebalkan itu. _'Dia terus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi. Huh, orang yang menyebalkan sekali!'_

"Kau cemburu Dobe?" Celetuk Sasuke, entah kepedean atau masih mencoba menggoda pemuda pirang disampingnya. Namun yang jelas, sang pangeran sudah keluar dari jalur sifat ke-uchiha-annya sekarang.

_What The?_

Naruto menganga dengan bulir keringat dikepalanya. Naruto mulai yakin, pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat bebek peliharaannya itu sudah sedeng. Kenapa pertanyaan nista itu harus terlontar? Atas dasar apa HAH? Naruto emosi mendadak. Ia menatap kesal kepada pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Dengar ya Teme," ucap Naruto terdengar sekali sedang menahan urat kesabarannya yang hampir putus atau mungkin sudah putus? "Kenapa aku harus cemburu BAKA-TEME?! HUH! Jangan seenaknya gi- Oouuuch! Iiish!" Semburan kekesalan Naruto berubah menjadi ringgisan pelan saat tangan tan itu tak sengaja menyentuh ujung panci yang sangat panas. "Aduhduh.. Panas sekali!" Ringgisnya meniup tangan yang terbakar itu.

Sasuke terlihat panik melihat raut kesakitan Naruto.

Grab!

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke membawa jari-jari Naruto kedalam mulutnya, dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih pada jari-jari Naruto dengan mengemutnya– refleks. Untuk beberapa saat suasana berubah menjadi hening. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung dan kaku. Apalagi Naruto, wajah manis itu sudah dipenuhi dengan semburat merah yang tak tertolong. _'Ya Tuhaaan! Ja-jariku diemutnya!'_ kalang kabut batinnya, disertai degupan jantung yang berpacu dua kali lipat. Onyx dan safir itu saling bertatapan, dan Naruto harus menahan nafasnya saat tatapan lembut beserta khawatir itu terpancar dimata onyx segelegam malam itu. Tajam dan menghipnotisnya dalam pandangan pertama. Naruto baru menyadari keindahan bola mata itu.

Deg Deg Deg!

Dan jantung Naruto terus bertambah kencang karenanya.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Naruto. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya pada pemuda yang tengah memandangnya malu-malu itu. Wajah Naruto begitu manis dan menggemaskan dengan pipi gembil yang dipenuhi rona merah seperti buah kesukaannya ditambah safir bulat yang berkaca-kaca teruju padanya. Dan anggukan malu-malu Naruto, semakin memberanikan Sasuke untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang meminta diterkam itu.

_'Kyaaaa! Ke-napa wajahnya semakin mendekat?!'_

Pertama kali bibir Naruto merasakan usapan ibu jari pria itu, bergantian dengan menulusuri bibir bahwahnya. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir merah plum nan tipis itu. Kemudian napas Sasuke, lembab dan hangat membasahi bibir itu. Ketika pertama kali Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, seolah sebuah anak panah kenikmatan meluncur kencang menembus jauh dalam dirinya. Matanya yang semula terbelalak kaget, kini menyayu seiring dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang Sasuke berikan pada bibirnya. Ia terbuai dalam ciuman memabukan itu.

"Ngghh.." Erang Naruto pelan.

Sensasi itu terasa begitu baru, begitu meluluhkan jiwa. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping pemuda yang saat ini berada dalam cumbuannya dan memupus jarak diantara mereka dengan posesif. Sebelah tangannya meraih kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya kearah lain dan bibirnya terus menghisap dalam bibir yang sudah ia duga rasanya luar biasa manis itu. Ia menekan lebih keras, mengukur garis bibir Naruto dengan sapuan lidahnya, akibatnya bibir Naruto merekah. Dan isyarat undangan itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menyecap manisnya lidah Naruto.

"Nnnnh..." Lenguh panjang Naruto terdengar seksi, membuat libido sang Uchiha naik dalam sekejap pada level tertingginya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan penuh dahaga, gelisah, cinta dan tanpa tujuan, sampai Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto tak mengingkari ciuman ini, ia tersenyum dalam ciuman dalammnya. Kemudian, lidah Sasuke menjulur keluar masuk dengan tempo yang memancing gairah Naruto semakin naik, membuat pemuda pirang itu memeluk tubuhnya erat menggeliat seirama gerak gerik tubuh Sasuke, nikmat. " Mmmmmah..Aaah," desahnya kemudian.

Sasuke?

Dia semakin semangat menyesap lidah itu kuat-kuat membuat erangan seksi dan menggoda Naruto terus meluncur. Dengan berani, tangan nakalnya berpindah pada bokong Naruto dan meremasnya penuh cinta. Tangan satunya mulai meraba-raba tubuh mulus itu hingga berasil menyelinap kedalam pakaian Naruto, menyentuh dada mulus Naruto penuh sensual dan gairah yang memuncak.

"Pangeran? Apakah sudah selesai? "

Seruan Sakura seakan menampar wajah Naruto, sehingga membuatnya tiba-tiba tersentak kaget, seolah tersadar dengan hipnotis sang Uchiha. Naruto mendorong keras tubuh tegap Sasuke, membebaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Matanya melotot horor dengan kabut nafsu yang masih tersisa dimatanya. Terkejut, Sasuke melepaskannya dan Naruto melangkah mundur dengan menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke, saat itu juga mengutuk Sakura tujuh turunan karena mengganggu acara romantisnya dengan Naruto.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?!" pekiknya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ya Tuhan apa yang barusan terjadi? Si Teme itu menciumnya, dan dia menikmatinya? Katakan itu hanya mimpi! Panik Naruto seraya menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini tengah menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai mengerikan terpatri diwajahnya. "Manis," gumamnya kemudian menghiraukan Naruto yang semakin menganga tak percaya.

"Dobe, sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta."

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto semakin membolakan matanya– Shock.

A–APA?!

"Aaah.. Pangeran ternyata disini? Sedang apa?" Sakura datang dibalik pintu kemudian menghampiri mereka. Naruto berdoa dalam hati semoga kakak tirinya tersebut tak mengetahui apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke menampakan wajah dinginnya kembali. "Tidak ada," ucapnya datar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis kepada sang pangeran, dengan keberanian yang luar biasa gadis itu menggadeng Sasuke dan mengajaknya pergi dari ruangan yang berbau rempah-rempah itu. Namun, Naruto dapat memastikan dirinya, bahwa sebelum sang pangeran pergi ia melihat dengan jelas pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya hingga membentuk suatu kalimat dengan jelas disertai senyuman tipis, membuatnya membatu saat itu juga.

**'Aishiteru, Dobe' **

Hingga...

Bruuugh!

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan terduduk diatas lantai, tangannya yang masih setia membukam mulutnya, meredam rasa tak percayanya. Kemudian dengan bibir yang bergetar dan wajah yang memerah sempurna, pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Pa-pangeran? Di-dia seorang Pa-pangeran?!" lirihnnya tercekat tak percaya.

Yang Naruto tak ketahui adalah kalung pemberian ibunya tak sengaja tercabut oleh Sasuke dari lehernya, saat tadi ia tiba-tiba membuat gerakan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Tentu saja, hal tersebut akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin terjalin. Sang pangeran memang sedang dalam keberuntungan yang bagus.

**End Flashback**

.

.

**~Kira n Amach~**

**.**

**.**

Hutan Gunkan adalah hutan yang menghubungkan antara desa Konoha dan kerajaan Uchiha. Untuk menempuhnya perlu waktu 90 menit dari kerajaan Uchiha. Oleh karena itu, pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke dan Gaara telah bersiap untuk pergi berburu– seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Peralatan seperti panah dan anak panahnya sudah mereka siapkan dengan rapi, menyimpannya pada punggung masing-masing. Kedua pangeran itu nampak gagah saat menaiki kudanya. Dayang- dayang istana yang melihat merekapun tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan pekikan kegirangan ala fansgirlnya saat melihat bagaimana kedua pemuda tampan itu berjalan beriringan dengan kedua kuda berwarna hitamnya. Sempurna! Andai saja salah satu diantara mereka beruntung menjadi permaisuri dari kedua pangeran itu. Ah.. Angan-angan yang indah memang. Pasti gadis yang beruntung itu akan bahagia sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Kau berniat mencari Shukaku?" Percakapan itu dimulai oleh Sasuke. Pandangan pemuda itu lurus kedepan seraya terus berjalan menunggangi kudanya.

Gaara memutar matanya. "Kau membaca pikiranku lagi," sahut Gaara sedikit menyempilkan nada tak suka didalamnya. Ah.. Gaara lupa kalau orang disampingnya ini mempunyai kekuatan yang tak bisa diremehkan. "Hentikan itu Sasuke!" tegur Gaara melirik kearah Sasuke yang ternyata telah mengembalikan mata onyxnya.

Sasuke menyeringai menanggapinya. "Kenapa? Apa itu rahasia?" tanyanya menyebalkan.

Mendengus kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, lantas Gaara memacu lebih cepat kudanya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan meninggalkan sahabatnya dibelakang dengan alis yang terangakat. "Sabaku Gaara, kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dariku," gumamnya kemudian dengan narsisnya.

.

.

"Bocah, berhentilah mencekikku!" Si Kyuubi marah-marah tak jelas. Tubuh kecilnya yang menurut Naruto sangat imut ,pemuda itu peluk dengan eratnya. Tidak peduli dengan makhluk (Monster) yang tengah tersiksa itu medapat pelukan mautnya. Pemuda itu malah menanggapi kemarahan Kyuubi dengan terkikik plus cengiran lebarnya.

"Kyuu-chan~ .. Kau itu lucuuuuuuu~!" pernyataan Naruto menceloskan perasaan sang Rubah. Naruto malah menggesek-gesekan pipi chubbynya dengan bulu yang terdapat pada wajah Kyuubi. Bocah kurang ajar, aku itu menyeramkan, TIDAK lucu ! pikir Kyuubi mengumpat.

"Hentikan itu!" Raung suara imut itu semakin terdengar jengkel. "Lihat jalan baik-baik kuso-gaki!" omelnya lagi terdengar seperti suara anak kecil yang sedang marah-marah. Menggemaskan bukan? Salahkan perubahan bentuk Kyuubi yang mengecil sehingga mempengaruhi suaranya sendiri. Naruto malah asik dengan hobby barunya memeluk rubah itu. Naruto tahu, Kyuubi Cuma malu saja diperlakukan seperti itu, padahal sebenarnya suka.

Buktinya?

Mudah saja! Kenapa kalau Kyuubi tak suka dipeluk begini, tidak berubah saja pada mode monsternya saja? _'Iiissh.. Kau itu malu-malu tapi mau Kyuu-chan~. Bilang aja gengsi!_' pikir Naruto.

Rubah itu menggeram mendengar apa yang barusan pemliknya pikirkan. "Aku mendengarnya, Bocah! Dan hentikan pikiran nistamu itu! Aku dalam mode ini karena kau yang menyuruhnya!" kesalnya. Salahkan saja, ia tak bisa menolak keinginan pemiliknya, bukan?

Dan suara tawa puas Naruto berderai renyah dijalan hutan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Gawat!" Seru Kyuubi membuangkam tawa Naruto.

"Ada apa Kyuu? Kau menganggetkanku!" Naruto yang heran dengn tingakah aneh Kyuubi bertanya. Ia melihat rubahnya mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna merah dalam tubuhnya, menyelimutinya. Dan Naruto segera melepaskan Kyuubi. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi semakin bingung.

Snut Snut!

Telinga Kyuubi berdenyut seperti kelinci. Naruto pernah melihatnya tempo hari. Jika begitu, itu artinya ada yang datang. Dan orang yang datang itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Kyuubi melirik kearah majikannya. "Biarkan aku berubah, bocah," pinta Kyuubi yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju dari Naruto. Pemuda itu masih belum terbiasa melihat sosok asli Kyuubi, sehingga ia sedikit menelan ludahnya paksa, melihat tubuh Kyuubi menjulang menyeramkan dan begitu besar dengan ekor yang mengibas berjumlah sembilan. Tetap terlihat menakutkan dimata Naruto. Alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto selalu minta rubahnya dalam bentuk kecilnya.

"Grrrrrr!"

Suaranya juga berubah sangat menakutkan, geraman itu seperti suara singa yang kelaparan.

"Kyuu, kau menyeramkan," komentar Naruto. Yang ditanggapi dengusan Kyuubi. Kalau saja situasinya bukan seperti sekarang, Kyuubi sudah tertawa puas melihat reaksi ketakutan majikannya ini.

Tapi...

"Shukaku, dalam bahaya!" Itulah ucapan Kyuubi yang tak dimengerti Naruto. "Dia sedang diburu oleh seorang manusia," lanjut Kyuubi lagi.

"Shukaku? Diburu manusia? Apa maksudmu, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

Kyuubi terlihat gusar, ia mendecak. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!" Serunya seraya membawa Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan ringannya. Lalu berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Naruto?

"GYAAAAAA! KYUUU TU-RUNKAN A-KUUU! GYAAAA!"

"Berisik!"

"HEY! KITA MAU KEMANA? KEPASAR BUKAN LEWAT SANA, KYUU! GYAAA!"

...

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Gaara dan Sasuke nampak berburu dengan tempat yang terpisah namun tak terpaut jarak yang begitu jauh. Mereka masih bisa saling merasakan kekuatan dari masing-masing sahabatnya.

Kuda Gaara berlari kecil, ia merasakan kehadiran seuatu. Dan ia tahu aura ini. Aura dari monster incarannya, Shukaku sang pembaca waktu. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya awas kearah sekitar, tubuhnya dikelilingi pasir yang telah ia kendalikan lewat chakra, kekuatan khususnya. Menurut ramalan nenek Chiyo, Gaara akan bertemu Shukaku dihutan Konoha (Gunkan) ini. Sehingga, jauh-jauh hari ia telah melatih kemampuannya untuk menangkap hewan legenda tersebut. Beruntunglah, Shukaku dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, namun harus dengan kemampuan khusus seperti dirinya. Dengan mefokuskan chakra pada matanya.

Srekk Sreekk!

Ia mendengar samar sebuah suara, dengan mata yang liar Gaara mencarinya kesetiap penjuru. Namun tak ada. Ia semakin awas, lalu tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan aura yang kuat berada diatasnya. Ia menengadah, dan..

Gotcha!

Shukaku ada diatas pohon. Dengan semangat, pangeran Suna itu mengambil anak panahnya, kemudian mengarahkan kearah Shukaku. Akan tetapi, sasarannya meleset karena Shukaku berhasil menghindar dari kejaran anak panah itu. Ia membuat kudanya berpacu secepatnya mengejar Shukaku yang kabur meloncati setiap pohon. "_ Fuin no Suna!"_ seru Gaara merapalkan matra sihir, kemudian terlihat pasir yang telah dikendalikannya berputar cepat membentuk sebuah pusaran, dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar kearah Shukaku. Monster itu terlihat panik melihat pusaran pasir mengejar kearahnya. Ia terus berlari, namun sayang kejaran pasir Gaara lebih cepat dan mengunci pergerakannya. Sehingga, monster itu nampak tak berkutik. Gaara menyeringai senang, telah mendapatkan mangsanya. Ia kembali mengengeluarkan anak panahnya, dan mengarahkannya keatas, bermaksud memanah Shukaku.

Dan?

Syuuuuut!

"GROOAAAH!"

...

"Berisik, Gaki!" Omel Kyuubi seraya terus berlari dengan gusar, "berhenti berteriak!" titahnya kesal. Rubah berekor sembilan itu berhasil membuat lenyap teriakan Naruto. Dengan kekagetan yang masih melanda jantungnya, Naruto mendongkang, bermaksud memandang Kyuubi. Ia tahu, Kyuubi sedang cemas sekarang. Karena pertama kalinya ia melihat rubah sombong itu terlihat panik dan gusar.

_'Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyuu?' _

Kyuubi terus memfokuskan dirinya. Setelah ia menerima telepati dari Shukaku dan mengetahui situasinya, ia langsung bergegas tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sang majikan hampir mati ketakutan karena ia bawa lari-lari seperti ini. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Shukaku yang sekarang berada dalam bahaya. Kyuubi hampir sampai, dan dalam benaknya ia terus mendapatkan teriakan minta tolong sahabat rakunnya tersebut. Shukaku terjepit, dan ia harus cepat.

Trap!

Ia berhenti, dan menurunkan Naruto. "Tunggu disini sampai aku kembali!" Wantinya meninggalkan Naruto, kemudian melesat kembali hendak menolong Shukaku.

"Kyuu..," desah Naruto khawatir melihat punggung besar monster rubahnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Rasa penasaran menyelimuti pikiran Naruto ditambah rasa khawatirnya kepada Kyuubi. Karena didorong kedua perasaan itu, Naruto memilih mengejar Kyuubi dan memastikan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Diapun berlari.

"GRROAAA!" Raungan Shukaku terdengar keras dan menyakitkan. Mata Rubbynya terbelalak melihat Shukaku telah berhasil dicengkram segel. Shukaku tertangkap dan dia terlambat.

"KUSOO!" geram makhluk itu murka.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut marun yang tengah meneyeringai senang– mungkin karena anak panahnya berhasil mengenai Shukaku dan menyegelnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Shukaku sekarang, bagaimanapun caranya! "Shuu! Bertahanlah!" Teriak hewan ajaib itu sampai pada telinga Shukaku yang tengah kesakitan menahan panah pada kakinya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kyuu, tolong!" dengan nafas terengah antara menahan sakit, Shukaku berusaha meminta pertolongan kepada hewan berekor sembilan itu. "Kyuu, berikan kekuatanmu padaku, uukh!" ujarnya lagi setengah merintih.

Kyuubi mengangguk, kemudian ia mengeluarkan selimut chakra berwarna merah dari tangannya, mengarahkannya kepada Shukaku dan merambat pada Shukaku dengan cepat menembus kungkungan pasir yang mengelilingi rakun ajaib itu.

Deg!

Mata Gaara segera terbelalak dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat. Pasir sihirnya yang tersentuh chakra Kyuubi membuat matanya terhubung dengan rubah berekor sembilan itu. Ia sangat beruntung hari ini, sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Shukaku tertangkap, dan Kyuubi yang sedang sahabantnya cari menghampiri dengan sendirinya. Dua tangakapan besar.

"Sasuke, aku mendapatkannya!" Gumamnya dengan seringai yang semakin berkembang lebar– merasa menang , sehingga membuatnya terlihat aneh. Selanjutnya, ia menggumamkan sesuatu seraya mengambil anak panah pada punggungnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kyuubi yang sepertinya sedang berkonsentrasi menolong Shukaku. Tak menyadari keadaannya yang sedang dalam bahaya.

Ingat? Kyuubi hanya bisa terlihat oleh seseorang yang berhati suci, sehingga ia tak takut untuk diketahui keberadaannya oleh pemburu berambut merah itu. Sayang, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa pasir yang tadi ia sentuh bukanlah pasir sihir biasa.

Lalu?

Set! Gaara menarik panahnya. Dan–

Syuuut! Panah itu meluncur lurus kearah Kyuubi dengan sempurna.

"JANGAAAAN!" Teriakan Naruto membahana membelah hutan. Pemuda itu melompat kearah Kyuubi dengan panik, bermaksud menyelamatkan Kyuubi dari incaran anak panah yang Gaara luncurkan.

Dan?

Jleb!–

"ARRRGGHH!"

_'NARUTO!'_

–Brruggh!

Tubuh kecil Naruto menghantam tanah dengan keras. Dibahunya terdapat anak panah yang menancap dalam, mengakibatkan lelehan darah mengotori baju yang dikenakan Naruto. Pemuda mungil itu merintih kesakitan seraya memegang bahunya yang ia yakini terluka parah dengan benda tajam itu. Pandangannya mengabur, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Sa-sakhiit.. Ugh.. Kyuu!" Rintih Naruto menanggapi teriakan cemas yang Kyuubi tunjukkan padanya– melalui batinnya.

Gaara panik. Ia tidak tahu kalau bakal ada seorang pemuda yang berlari kearah anak panahnya. Itu terjadi begitu cepat dan tak terkira. Dengan rasa khawatir dan bersalah ia menghampiri pemuda yang sedang tersungkur itu, berusaha menolong dan semoga nyawanya tak melayang– harapnya.

"Bertahanlah!" serunya panik, kemudian merubah posisi Naruto yang terbaring menyamping menjadi terlentang. Barulah ia tahu bagaimana rupa sosok yang Naruto dengan jelas.

_'Begitu indah..'_

Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, Gaara masih sempat-sempatnya terpesona kepada pemuda yang tengah diambang batas kesadarannya itu– terengah.

"Uuugh," dan ringgisan Naruto menyadarkan Gaara dari rasa terpesonanya – yang tidak tepat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia harus menyelamatkan pemuda cantik ini sekarang juga!

"Bertahanlah!" sekali lagi Gaara mengucapkan kata yang sama untuk menyerukan kekhawatirannya. "Aku akan mencabut panahnya. Tahanlah sebentar, ini akan terasa sakit!"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban. Lalu, dengan hati-hati Gaara mencabut anak panahnya. "AAARRGGH!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Gaara tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu, tak tega melihat pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu kesakitan. Selepas benda tajam itu terlepas, darah mengucur semakin banyak dari luka Naruto. Sang pangeran Suna berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dengan mengalirkan chakra pada luka itu dengan kemampuan cenayangnya.

"Kenapa darahnya tak berhenti?" gumam frustasi Gaara saat darah itu terus mengucur. Pemuda itu menyesal kenapa ia tak membawa kedua pengawalnya kemari. Kalau saja ada Kiba dan Shino, dua pengawal itu bisa membantu mengalirkan chakranya. Sekarang, chakranya hampir habis karena ia gunakan untuk sihir Fuin tingkat tinggi tadi saat menangkap Shukaku.

Ah sial! Rutuknya kepada diri sendiri. Bagaimana ini?

Naruto sudah tak kuat mempertahankan kesadarannya, akhirnya pingsan juga. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan, Naruto mendengar suara Kyuubi memanggilnya penuh rasa cemas.

_'Bertahanlah Bocah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!'_

Shukaku berhasil diselamatkan, namun sekarang malah pemiliknya yang terluka. Kyuubi hanya bisa diam ditempatnya seraya terus mencari kesempatan dan cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya jika dihadapan orang lain. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuubi mengutuk Gaara mencak-mencak. Kalau saja Gaara manusia biasa, bisa saja dia melakukan sesuatu. Tapi orang yang dihadapannya sekarang? Ahh! Kuso!

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus memacu kudanya ketempat Gaara. Ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Matanya berada pada level tertingginya merasakan kehadiran Kyuubi, dan itu berarti Naruto ada dihutan ini. Sialnya, ia merasakan kehadiran Kyuubi dan Gaara ada pada satu tempat.

"Cih.. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan panda itu?" Gerutu Sasuke memaki sang sahabat saat samar-samar ia menagkap suara dari pikiran Gaara sekarang. Keadaan yang sangat buruk. Ia semakin mempercepat pacuan kudanya. Apalagi ia sungguh merasakan perasaan tak enak pada hatinya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto?

...

"Dia pingsan," gumam Gaara dengan desahan leganya karena tiba-tiba peredaran darah Naruto berhenti. Gaara yakin, ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi yang sudah tak bisa ia lihat dan rasakan lagi kehadirannya. Akan tetapi ia tahu hewan ajaib itu masih berada disini. Mata hijaunya lantas memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan teduh, membawa kepala Naruto pada pangkuannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab kebisuan oleh Naruto yang tentu saja sedang tengah pingsan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi?" tanyanya lagi–Percuma. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian mulai membungkus luka Naruto dengan lilitan kain yang Gaara dapatkan dari sobekan bajunya. Setelah selesai, Gaara kembali memandangi wajah damai Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil – terlihat lembut. Tangannya membelai pipi gembil Naruto dengan hati-hati, terasa sangat lembut ditangannya. Matanya mengamati lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna pada wajah Naruto. Cantik, itulah nilai yang Gaara berikan kepada pemuda dipangkuannya. Hingga, hasrat asing itu tiba-tiba muncul pada dirinya untuk menariknya lebih dekat pada wajah manis dibawahnya.

Dan?

Cup!

Dia mengecup dahi Naruto lama. Menikmati sensasi menggelitik dan nyaman saat ia mengecup pemuda asing itu. Meresapi perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyeruak pada dirinya. Kenapa?

Hingga..

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" suara dingin Sasuke menyentak Gaara. Segera saja, pangeran Suna itu melepaskan kecupan lembutnya pada Naruto. Padangannya dengan cepat teralihkan pada sosok Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat..–

Menyeramkan.

"Kenapa Naruto? Dan apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Sasuke menyerupai geraman, rupanya pemuda ini sedang dilanda kasus cemburu level tinggi. Wajahnya mengeras terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mata merah itu memandang Gaara penuh kebencian. Gaara dibuatnya merinding saat meliat aura berwarna gelap menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

"Naruto? Maksudmu pemuda ini?" Gaara berhasil menutupi rasa takutnya dengan wajah stoicnya, walaupun dalam hatinya sudah merinding melihat aura Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah kepadanya? Gaara tidak mengerti. Apakah karena pemuda ini?

Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, menunduk dan mengangkat Naruto begitu saja– merebutnya dari pangkuan Gaara tanpa permisi.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, Gaara. Dia calon **'Istriku'.**"

Dan pernyataan Sasuke yang terdengar mutlak dan posesif itu menjawab semua kebingungan Gaara. Sepertinya, hari keberuntungan Gaara berubah menjadi hari tersialnya.

Shukaku kabur, dan Naruto hilang dari genggamannya.

Chk.. Sial!

.

.

**~~ Kira n Amach~~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mulai sadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya secara utuh. Satu menit dan kesadarannya penuh. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri menelusuri ruangan yang baru ia kenal dan terasa asing. Mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, lantas pemuda itu bangun dan mendudukan dirinya diatas futon mewah yang terasa empuk tersebut.

Dimana?

Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali Naruto pikirkan. Ruangan ini sangat mewah sekali, apalagi ukiran-ukiran emasnya terasa berlebihan untuk sebuah kamar. Tak lama telinganya menangkap sebuah dengkuran halus didekatnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kyuubi (kecil) tengah tertidur disisinya. Ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Ternyata Kyuubi baik-baik saja, ia tadi sangat ketakutan ketika melihat Kyuubi akan dipanah seseorang. Ia teringat kejadian tadi yang menimpanya. Untunglah ia mengejar Kyuubi, kalau tidak?

Naruto menggeleng cepat, merinding dengan perkiraannya sendiri. Ia akan kehilangan Kyuubi dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto sangat sayang sekali kepada rubahnya tersebut.

Sreek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat Sasuke datang dari balik pintu. Pria itu tersenyum lega– meskipun samar– melihat Naruto telah bangun dan sepertinya sudah sehat kembali. Tak heran karena Naruto adalah pemilik legenda dewa kesembuhan, Kyuubi.

"Kau? A-hh.. Maksudku, pangeran?" Naruto tak mampu menahan kekagetannya saat 'seseorang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya' datang dibalik pintu.

"Hn," guman Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat kikuk diatas futonnya, ia duduk disisi yang berdekatan dengan Naruto. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut meskipun masih menggunakan nada datar. Naruto salah tingkah karenanya. Salah tingkah dalam artian 'Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana' didepan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia adalah 'Orang yang sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepada seorang pangeran' dan 'korban dari kemesuman' orang teRsebut. Naruto juga galau, apakah ia harus malu atau marah kepada Sasuke?

"Ya. Kenapa aku ada ditempat ini, pangeran?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sopan. Ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, syukurlah.

Sasuke mengerling tak suka mendengar nada bicara Naruto itu. "Panggil aku Sasuke. Dan bersikaplah seperti biasa, Dobe," tukasnya seraya mengelus rambut yang ternyata halus milik Naruto– dengan senyuman tipisnya yang jarang terlihat diwajahnya. "Dan kau berada dikamarku, diistana."

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto berubah bak tomat segar melihat senyuman charming diwajah tampan sang pangeran. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum detak jatungnya meledak karena lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul didalam dirinya. "T– tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dihukum gara-gara sikapku yang.. yang tid– kurang sopan!" tolak Naruto cepat dengan ekor mata yang terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah.

'_Kawaii!'_

"Pengeculian untukmu, Naru-chan," sahut Sasuke tenang dengan seringai yang mulai mesumnya. Ah.. siapa yang tahan coba? Berduan dikamar dengan seorang pemuda menggoda macam Naruto?

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebelah, ia terlihat merajuk saat mendengar panggilan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, menghasilkan sebuah cubitan refleks dari Sasuke karena gemas. "Hey!" protes Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya berniat memberi penegasan bahwa ia sedang ngambek namun gagal total, karena wajah itu semakin terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dimata sang pangeran.

Sadarkah kau Naruto? Kau telah membangunkan seekor serigala sekarang.

"Kau tahu Naru?" suara Sasuke terdengar berat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto menanti perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu," lugasnya tanpa ragu membuat Naruto terkesiap dengan mulut menganga karena ia benar-benar mendengar pernyataan cinta pangeran tampan itu. "Dan kau tak bisa menolak, kau harus menjadi istriku," lanjutnya mutlak dan edan, mengatakannya dengan sebuah seringai yang terlihat mengerikan dimata Naruto.

A–APA?!

"Hey! Apa maksudmu, Teme?" panggilan tak sopan itu kembali meluncur mulus dimulut Naruto tanpa bisa menahannya ketika rasa kaget dan marah– tidak– kesal menyeruak diubun-ubun kepalanya saat mendengar pernyataan egois dan gila sang Uchiha tersebut. "Kau gila!" serunya lagi melotot horor kearah Sasuke seraya menunjuk tak sopan.

Memang gila, dan itu karena ulahmu, pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah saat ciuman malam itu, sudah jelas kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadaku?" Pria itu bertanya setelah menangkup wajah memerah Naruto– entah marah atau malu. "Jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu padaku, Naru," lirih Sasuke pelan tepat memandang safir milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Deg!

Naruto terpaku melihat kesungguhan onyx Sasuke. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dan cinta dari sorot lembut nan tajam itu. Naruto tak dapat mengalihkan dari tatapan hipnotis Sasuke, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat bagaimana jelasnya paras aristokrat sang Uchiha, dan ia tak mungkin sanggup menolak pesona calon rajanya tersebut. "A-ku tidak yakin, Suke," balas Naruto hampir menyerupai bisikan. Menahan nafasnya saat hembusan nafas berbau mint itu menerpa wajahnya–hangat.

Sasuke mendesah, namun ia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang mulai saat ini menjadi senyuman paling disukai Naruto._ 'Apakah aku benar-benar menyukai pangeran ini?'_ kalut Naruto dalam hati.

Lalu?

Grep!

Sasuke menangkup tengkuk Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. "Izinkan aku membuatmu yakin, Naru–" Lalu ia menarik Naruto mendekat dengannya, senti demi senti. "–Kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

Sasuke menunduk dan meraup bibir cherry yang merekah mirik Naruto dengan rakus dan lembut dalam hitungan bersamaan. Saat ibu jarinya yang dengan lembut membelai sepanjang rahang Naruto, lidahnya dengan lihai menjelajahi rongga mulut pemuda itu. Membuai, mendesak, dan membangkitkan reaksi panas untuk pemuda yang berhasil Sasuke tindih dibawahnya. Sehinnga, membuat Naruto mabuk dengan cumbuannya yang membangkitkan reaksi menggiurkan disetiap bagian tubuh Naruto dan erangan lirih terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Nghh.. Mmmh,," lenguh Naruto membangkitkan gejolak hormon Sasuke yang saat itu langsung naik karena lirihan merdu itu terdengar. Ia tak tahan inginmendengar suara yang lebih merdu dari itu– seperti desahan seksinya. Memikirkannya saja, membuat tubuh sesuatu diselangkangannya mengeras sempurna.

"Naru.. ," panggil Sasuke sarat dengan kabut nafsu, setelah melepas cumbuan hangatnya. Ia menantikan jawaban dari pemuda dibawahnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayunya, napasnya terengah. Peluh didahinya dan wajah memerah dengan bibir merah basahnya cukup menguras kesabaran Sasuke untuk menahan diri tidak memperkosa pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut saat ini juga. Sasuke menunggunya, lalu jawaban dari Naruto terlontar membuat senyumannya merekah lebar.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir merah itu setelah ia beberapa kali mengecupi pipi dan dahi pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut – untuk menyuarakan rasa bahagianya kepada pemuda dibawahnya yang sedang ikut tersenyum. Sasuke menyesap bibir Naruto kemudian lidahnya kembali menguasai mulut manis pemuda itu dengan kebuasan yang semakin meningkat dan membuatnya semakin menggila. Lengan pria itu melingakar ditubuh Naruto bagaikan rantai baja, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto , menyingkronkan tubuh mereka bagai sebuah puzzle. Naruto membalasnya dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk erat leher Sasuke, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas.

"Mmmhh.. Nghh.."

Tangan Sasuke lalu menyelinap dibalik celana Naruto, menekan, meremas dan menijat benda yang telah mengeras itu dengan sangan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehingga desahan dan eragan yang semakin memacu libido Sasuke keluar mulus dari mulut kekasihnya. "Aaaahnn.. nggh.. mmmH.. Sukeeehh.."

Sial suara Naruto memang sungguh sangat seksi.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman pada bibir Naruto, dan berpindah pada leher jenjang kekasihnya, menjilat dan menyesap perpotongan leher itu dengan rasa gemas yang teramat dalam sehingga satu buah tanda kemerahan Sasuke berhasil ciptakan, membuat pemuda itu kecanduan untuk memberi tanda lain pada tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Berhasil, beberapa tanda ia lihat pada leher Naruto dengan seringaian puasnya. "Naruto, kau sangat cantik sayang," desah Sasuke diantara kecupannya yang semakin menggila.

"Aaah– Sasu.. sshh.. keehh.."

Sasuke menyelipkan sebelah tangannnya kebalik atasan Naruto, dan menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras lalu memilinnya dengan ganas dan tak senonoh membuat Naruto melayang pada sebuah rasa nikmat yang barusaja ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya saat Sasuke semakin intens meremas dadanya seraya terus menjilati cuping telinganya yang sensitif. Sejurus kemudian Naruto merasakan bahwa tubuhnya saat ini sudah telanjang bulat, dan ia terlalu terbuai untuk mengetahui sejak kapan Sasuke menelanjanginya.

"Hah.. Hah..," engahnya dengan wajah sangat erotis dimata Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan semua pakaiannya dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto terpana dengan pemandangan didepan matanya. Lekukan tubuh Sasuke begitu sempurna, otot-otot yang melekat pada tubuhnya terlihat sangat keren dan maskulin. Membuat Naruto semakin terbakar gairahnya. Dan milik Sasuke yang berdiri gagah nan besar itu membuatnya harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Kau sangat indah," Sasuke menaiki tubuh Naruto dan berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara yang serak. Pemuda raven itu nampaknya sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki bagian terdalam dari tubuh sangat indah kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, sayang.." bisiknya lagi sebelum ia dengan buas mencumbu bibir Naruto dan menggerayangi, membelai seluruh lekuk tubuh Naruto yang sangat membuatnya gila sampai tak terlewat sedikitpun. Ia meremas bokong Naruto penuh nafsu, rasanya begitu kenyal dikedua tangannya yang menangkup pas pada dua bongkahan indah tersebut. Naruto mencengkram rambut Sasuke dengan sedikit keras saat miliknya memasuki mulut hangat Sasuke. Matanya terpejam erat dengan kepala yang terus bergerak kesamping dengan desahan dan lenguhan yang semakin panas diruangan itu.

"Aaah.. nnnghh.."

Sasuke menjilat, dan menghisap milik Naruto, menggerakan kepalanya maju-mundur dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Lalu setelah melepaskan kulumannya, ia membimbing Naruto untuk menyentuh miliknya dan membuat Naruto harus mengocok miliknya dengan lembut.

"Ssssh... hhh.." Desis Sasuke nikmat. "Kau luar biasa sayang," kata Sasuke meresapi sentuhan hangat tangan mungil kekasihnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, kembali meremas dan mebelai bokong molek kekasihnya, hingga lubang kenikmatan itu ia jamah, selanjutnya memasukan satu jarinya kedalam sana.

"Akh.." Naruto tersentak saat ia merasaakan sensasi mengganjal dalm tubuhnya. Tidak sakit, namun membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya didalam lubang Naruto dengan lembut, setelahnya ia menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiganya pada lubang itu hingga membuat Naruto merintihterlihat kesakitan. "Tahan, Naru," bisiknya menenangkan gerakan gelisah Naruto dengan mengecup bibir bengkak kekasihnya.

"Uukh.. Sa-sakit sukee~" pemuda itu hampir mengeluarkan air matanya kalau saja Sasuke tak berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. "AAAAHHH~!" Desahnya menikmati rasa sakit yang terganti dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa– yang membuatnya melayang. Dan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas leganya saat melihat raut wajah kesakitan Naruto berganti menjadi raut kenikmatan. Ia mencabut ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan miliknya pada lubang berwarna pink yang tengah berdenyut itu.

"Kau siap,_ Love?_"

Dan anggukan lemah Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke untuk memasuki lubang itu dengan miliknya yang menegang sempurna sudah tak sabar menantikan sebuah kehangatan.

Pertama-tama Sasuke memasukannya dengan perlahan, membuat gerakan gelisah dari tubuh Naruto. Lalu, menghentakan miliknya dalam satu hentakan Karena ia sudah tak tahan untuk menikmati diri terdalam kekasihnya.

"AAARRGH!" air mata Naruto akhirnya meleleh mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Tak tahan menahan rasa sakit yang terasa membelah tubuhnya dengan sempurna. "Sa-sakit.. Ukh.. hiks.."

Sasuke panik. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit kelabakan karenanya,lalu ia berujar. "Ssstt.. Tenanglah.. Ini takkan lama sayang," katanya sangat lembut ditelinga Naruto, lalu ia menggeraka pinggulnya karena ia tak mau membuat Naruto lebih lama menderita.

Awalnya pelan, namun kemudian bertambah cepat seiring hasratnya yang membuncah meledak karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat lubang hangat dan sempit itu menghimpitnya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak dengan tempo yang konstan menusuk lubang Naruto.

"Ahhnn.. aahh aahhhkkh.. Sukeeeh.. uugh.." desah Naruto merasakan kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang menderanya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu hilang saat Sasuke berhasil mengenai titik ternikmatnya, selanjutnya desahan nikmat itu terdengar merdu diruangan kamar Sasuke.

"Uuugh Naru.. Kau luar biasa~" desah Sasuke ditengah gerakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan perpaduan tubuh meraka bedua yang semakin memanas dan semakin menambah tempo permainan ranjang mereka. Sasuke menghajar lubang Naruto tanpa ampun, membuat Naruto menggeliat gila dan mencengkram sprei futon itu dengan kuat.

"Aaah.. Ahh..Sukeeeh.. akh- khuuh hampir sampai,.. aaaahhhnnn!"

"Kita uh ber-sshama-sama, Naruuuhh.. uuuh.."

Dan teriakan memanggil nama masing-masing berderai indah dikamar itu menandakan pada dua sejoli yang sampai pada puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Sasuke ambruk disisi tubuh Naruto yang terengah menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan bersamanya, lalu dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya, merengkuh tubuh telanjang berpeluh Naruto pada dekapannya yang erat dan hangat. Menyuarakan rasa terima kasihnya pada pemuda dalam pelukannya itu dengan kecupan pada dahi Naruto.

"Kau milikku, Naru. Selamanya."

"Ya, aku milikmu, Suke."

Dan senyuman suara tawa mereka berdua mengalun renyah diatas ranjang itu. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke sebelum ia menyusul kekasihnya itu kealam mimpi.

.

.

Oke– ada yang terlupakan disini?

Dimana Kyuubi?

Ah.. Hewan itu tengah mengutuk dua sejoli SasuNaru diluar sana dengan penuh emosi, karena ia sempat melihat adegan nista tadi sebelum ia kabur dari ruangan panas itu.

"Sialan!" Rutuknya dengan menahan darah pada hidungnya yang terus mengucur.

Khekehe... Kasihan kau Kyuu!

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Huwaaaa.. GILA! INI PART TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH KIRA BUAT! #histeris..**

**Dan ini semua gara-gara C ate! #LirikAmach ..**

**Lihat lemonnya ancur gitu! Hyaaaaa... salahkan ate Amach readersan.. #Dibunuh, karena eh karena.. Dialah yang punya ide jalan cerita ini tapi ga buat adegan lemonnya n nyerahin gitu aja sama Kira yang masih polos ini.. T.T #Laugh**

**Jadi, mohon maklum ya kalo masih terlihat amatiran pas adegan tersebut.. #liriklemon.. **

**Ah.. udah ah ga bisa banyak cuap-cuap ah. Langsung aja bales Review..**

**Kali ini ate Amach yang mau jawab dan berbaik hati.. hohoho..**

**Cekidot!**

**Ate: Yg ku dapet cuman 5 pertanyaan. Tau deh kalo kirchan?**

**Aye: engh.. Kagak ngitung te, Cuma baca dong! Haha.. **

**Ate: Mau jawab atu2 melalui aku dulu ya.?**

**Aye: monggo Te.. **

**Ate: saku jadi sangat antagonis?  
Dia emang muka'a serem sih.. #disanaro  
pokok'a cuman dia yg cocok buat peran nista.. #dilempar kelaut sama sakuFC katanya**

** 'a menarik?  
Fic sinetron gadungan d'bilang menarik? Makasih kakak.. XD  
kalo pun ini fic d'protes ato apa. Ntar protes'a ke kichan ajj, jgn aku.. #kabuuurr..**

**Aye: Haiiiissh! Bohong pake banget tuh c ate! Nyang punya ide die koooo! Jadi kalo mau protes sama yang punya ide aja.. ;P ,, uuh.. Daku kan Cuma nulis n ngembangin doang.. **

**Ate: (Lanjut kepertanyaan ke 3) masih baik sama naru kan?  
Iya dong.. Masa jahat (lagi). ? (keinget fic kichan satunya) Malahn babe mina ntu sayang banget ama naru. **

**4. apa gaara bakal suka ma naru.?  
Udah liat sendiri kan gaara itu gimna ma naru... XD siapa yg tahan ma uke manis+cantik+bohai. #plakk**

**5. kapan sasunaru ketemu.?  
Udah d'atas tuh.. Lemonan lg.. hohohoho..  
Segitu ajj sih pertanyaan yg aku dapet.. ==a**

**Aye: nah segito aja te? Haiiissh ya sudah.. Daku mau ngucapin terimakasih aja ke peReview n reader yang udah setia ama Fic kita. **

**.**

**.**

**Makasih Mina-san udah mau baca khususnya mereview Fic yang kata c Ate Amach kaya 'Sinetron gadungan' ini dengan ikhlas, kami terharu membacanya n pastinya seneng dengan respon positifnya. **

**Jangan kapok buat mapir dikotak reviewnya lagi yaa Mina-san! #pelukcium..**

**Spesial thanks to: **

**hunhanshipper, Ryu, NienaKawaii01122001, icah he, destiaSN, Ryuuki Ukara, LadySaphireBlue, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Izca RizcassieYJ, miszshanty05, uzu mii, Nitya-chan, Sabaku-Yuuhi, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, 989seohye, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Icha Clalu Bhgia, wildapolaris, hanazawa kay, Jaylyn Rui, Angel Muaffi, dan masih banyak lagi yang belum kesebut pada rivie chap-chap sebelumnya. **

**Akhir kata, RnR please?**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
